Call it Love?
by cagedwriter32
Summary: Lovino Vargas does NOT fall in love you hear? No way No how! Not him! But after fleeing his home country into Spain, living on the streets and dancing for money, he knew love was impossible. that is until he met Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Extremely-handsome. [Spamano, Fruk, Prucan, AmeriPan. mainly Spamano]
1. Prolouge

**A/N: ok so I am so bad at updating… I just get so bored with writing something without anything exciting so tada new story! I was having a movie marathon while watching this so sorry if it's loosely related to something you've watched before. I hope you like this! Please review if you do!**

**WARNING: lol I don't own hetalia silly reader;) **

_**Prologue: Getting to know Lovi~**_

Let's get one thing straight capisce? Lovino Vargas does not and I repeat does not fall in love. Ever. He is too strong willed, to fucking hot to do such things. Why the hell would he need anyone else when he had himself? He was pretty damn amazing if he didn't say so himself. He was smart, talented, and awesome… or at least that's what he told people… but what didn't he have? He wasn't happy like his brother… he wasn't kind or cute or an artist or… he wasn't Feliciano… Sure! Lovino was much smarter but nobody cared about that, his brother always out shined Lovino. Even if Feliciano didn't realize it Lovino always envied him. Whatever he did Feli was always praised, Lovi on the other hand was often scolded for his efforts. "Be original!" "Don't be so grumpy!" "Stop slouching!" Lovino had grown sick of these comments. So, one the day of his eighteenth birthday at midnight he ran down the streets of Italy and to the nearest airport. Using the money he had saved for most of his life he got a one way ticket out of Italy and into Spain, The language there didn't seem too much different from his own native tongue. So being money deprived and stuck in the new country Lovino did as any other normal teenager would do. No he didn't call home! He slept the streets that night, and the night after, and the night a month later. He would dance on the streets during the day for any money people had left in they're pockets. Which was usually a small amount but was just enough to purchase a loaf of bread and maybe a water bottle. Lovino lived his life this way for 2 years. He had his own box, and a small blanket but no knew clothes. He knew how bad he must have smelt and looked but he didn't care about others opinions unless they were his families. Never once had love even crossed his mind. Sure he flirted with every girl that passed, maybe even the occasional hot tan guy but never did he want love. He didn't want someone other than himself. He didn't want anyone else… That is until February 15th… No it's not sappy to remember the day you fell in love!

**Well thanks for reading I love chu and will update cause I has great plans for my hobo Lovi! IF YOU REVIEW I WILL MENTION YOU IN MAH AUTHOURS NOTES! 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Look at me updating so soon! Cans I has a Goldstar?! Ok fine maybe not. But here you are loves! Hope you enjoy!  
WARNING: I DO NOT OWN HEATLIA! Silly reader ;)**

_**Chapter one: Mr. Right?**_

Damn.

Lovino hated the rain. As if it wasn't bad enough living on the streets in a cardboard box that he found in a garbage can, but when it rained Lovino's only pair of clothes would be soaked straight down to his skin. Which put the small Italian in a worse mood then he already was in. On days like these very few Spanish people would roam the streets, which meant that few people would pay Lovino for his dancing which also meant no breakfast, lunch, or dinner that day. Lovino's stomach growled as he slid down the brick building's wall. Days like these were extremely rare in the beautiful country of Spain. Usually the sun was out and everything on the street was absolutely wild. People would be preforming for money up and down the streets. Music would fill the sticky, sweet air and every sense you ever owned would be delighted by the sounds, smells, and tastes. But now… now the streets were barren. No music. No sweet smells. No kind people. Just Lovino, the hooded man next to him, and the constant dripping of rain.

"F-fuck…" Lovino shivered and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his head in his folded arms. Why couldn't the sun just come out already? What did he do to deserve being cold, hungry, and wet? Nothing. Fucking nothing.

"Oh~ Francis you're so funny~!"

Lovino's head popped up out of his arms as he heard voices approaching. Voices meant people. People meant money. And money meant food. Lovino sprung too his feet excitedly, maybe he could get just enough for a small piece of bread. Or maybe even a scone, even though they tasted like shit in his opinion, but hey! He was starving! Quickly Lovino tapped the man who was sitting next to him shoulder.

"Common Gilbert!" Lovino whisper screamed. "People are coming! We could finally get some food!"

The hooded figure slowly got up to his feet, mumbling curses under his breath at the Italian. Lovino had known Gilbert for only a year now, but they were best friends. Lovino had bumped into Gilbert on the streets while he was dancing. After they swore and cursed at each other, drawing a large crowd of people around them, they both made it a mission to outdo the other. So each day after the streets were empty the count the money they had collected and compared it to the others. Most of the time Lovino made more money which would infuriate Gilbert to no extent. So after being showed up so many times one day Gilbert just suggested they team up, with Gilberts "AWESOME" guitar skills and Lovino's elegant dancing nothing could stop them! Besides Mother Nature that is.

"What class?" Gilbert muttered.

Lovino peered around the corner of the brick building at the source of the voices. One man, who was very tall with grotesque blond wavy hair, was chuckling under a black umbrella with another blond man, who had the hugest eyebrows Lovino had seen in all of his life. Both men seemed to be enjoying themselves, they both looked extremely rich. Like give-your-car-away-because-you-have-ten-more-just-like-it rich.

"Upper class." Lovino grinned widely, hopeful that the men would pay them a large sum of money.

Soon Gilbert had his guitar out and ready, just as the two men were about to pass, Gilbert began to play his guitar. It was a sweet song, the lyrics were a tale of two lovers roaming the street of Paris and getting lost but following their hearts to the Eifel tower where they shared a passionate kiss. The song was perfect for the two men. Once the two had stopped walking and turned to the direction of the music, Lovino slid out of the shadows gracefully. Sure the dances he did were usually made for girls but he didn't care, he loved dancing and no one could tell him what to dance and what not to dance, the only thing that mattered was him and the music. Lovino's hips swayed to the light plucking of the guitar strings while his arms moved up his body very slowly. Once his hands reached his head they were flung outwards. His body did exactly as the music commanded, following every step that was whispered into his ear by the guitar and stopping every time the music did. Once the music stopped Lovino bowed at the couple.

"Wow…" The shorter blond with bushy eyebrows clapped softly.

"That was amazing _mes chers amis_!" The taller of the two cheered. "What are you names?"

He hesitated for a long moment before saying, "Lovino." He usually gave out his middle name. His mother always told him all the damn time never to give out personal information, considering how many mafias and gangs they had just on our block he took this to heart and even in a completely different and safer country he didn't trust people too much, however if this guy was giving him a job he needed his name.

"Nice to meet you Lovino! And who are you?" The tall blond held out his hand for Gilbert to shake.

"Gilbert, you can call me king of awesome though." Gilbert smirked and shook his hand rather harshly.

"Ah~ Well you two are quite the pair, are you dating?"

"NO!"

"The awesome me with him?! Ha!"  
"He is too self-indulged!"

"He is too grumpy!"

They both scowled at each other and scowled, folding their arms over their chest.

"Oops sorry~! Must have struck a nerve!" The man chuckled. "Well we will be off now! Thanks for the show!"

Lovino's heart dropped into his growling stomach. No don't go he needs money! He needs food!

"Francis!" The shorter man scolded the man now known as Francis. "Get your ass back here."

Francis turned on his heel and faced his lover. "Francis give them your card now." The shorter demanded and folded his arms over his chest. The man name Francis sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out two sleek silver cards.

"Here," He handed the cards to Lovino. "Call the number at the bottom if you're interested in a job. Can we go now Arthur?" he whined to his lover.

"You're forgetting something Francis!" Arthur frowned at Francis. Francis grumbled and dug back in his coats pocket this time pulling a black wallet out with it. "What fifty each?" He asked looking up at Arthur. "One hundred because of your shitty attitude." Arthur growled fiercely. "Fine!" Francis handed them each a hundred dollar bill.

"Can we go now?" Arthur nodded and grabbed Francis's arm. "Thank you." Arthur smiled and kissed Francis's cheek. "Yeah, Yeah, let's Go." Francis grinned and led Arthur away from Lovino and Gilbert.

Lovino turned to face Gilbert, who was smirking widely. "Do you know what this means?!" Lovino smiled. "We can get off the streets! And play for this-" he looked down at the cards. "Oh my god…" gilbert snatched a card and stared at it wide eyed.

"We just met the owner of the biggest night club in all of Spain… remind me to thank his boyfriend…" Gilbert chuckled.

"We need to go shopping! We can finally get new clothes! And blankets!" Lovino was practically jumping up and down out of pure excitement.

After walking three blocks to the nearest store and buying all they could ever ask for (200 dollars lasted well with the poorest of people) the duo headed into a small coffee shop called: "Tomato for a tomate." Lovino was intrigued by the name and now that he still had 80 dollars left of the 100 he was given, he could buy whatever he wanted in the small shop. Gilbert pushed the door open and jugged inside, followed by Lovino who was shivering.

"Hola! Amigos! Welcome to my shop!"

Lovino spun around on his heel to face the source of the annoying voice. When he saw the man before him his jaw dropped to the floor. The man before him was perfectly tanned and had beautiful, wavy, brown hair that bounced as he walked over to greet his costumers.

"Hey Toni." Gilbert rolled his eyes at Lovino who was still staring at the perfect man.

"Who is this?" Toni smiled at Lovino.

"Antonio this is Lovino. Lovino this is Antonio. AKA Mr. Right."

**Thank chu! Love chu! Review please! Ill update soooooon~**

**Mes chers amis: My dear friends (French)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: HOLA! How is you? I is great! Oh look another chapter whoa! Hey this one is longer?! Yay!**

**Hope you love it! Oh and a special thanks to: Fruitstogether and to answer your comment I picked February 15****th**** 'cause it's my birthday **

**WARNING: I still don't own Hetalia… Dammit.**

_**Chapter two: Mr. Right is a Damn idiot**_

Now Lovino did not drool over people. He naturally hated people, they were annoying as hell and they all smelled horrid. But, the human that stood before him with a wide goofy grin could not possible be as he seemed. He must be some sort of god, maybe an angel. Or a demon sent from hell to lure Lovino out of his strictly catholic beliefs and to run off with him into the sunset. Lovino quickly wiped his chin just to make sure there was no drool and stared holes into the floor, trying to ignore the Spaniard's (He could only assume he was Spanish based on his thick accent) constant smile that seemed to never fade.

"Mr. Right?" The Spanish man chuckled. "I don't think so_ mi amigo_."

"Calm down Toni I was just joking." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Not like I would ever date you, again. And Lovino over here is as straight as a board… as far as I know."

Lovino froze. Straight. He was straight. No way had he just magically turned gay within like what forty-five seconds of meeting possibly the most attractive man ever. No fucking way… and again?! What?! This god of a human dated that rat of a person?! Lovino's jaw dropped ever so slightly before he was filled with rage at the gay comment.

"Sh-Shut up fucking bastard I am straight! I was a chick magnet at home!" Lovino yelled furiously at the albino, hitting Gilbert's arm with clenched fists. "And you two dated?!"

"Ok! OK! I get it fine! Plus if you were gay you would be all over me in a heartbeat." Gilbert laughed and winked at Lovino. "For like a week, now we are best friends!"

This comment only resulted in Lovino hitting Gilbert harder and more screaming insults, that is until warm, strong, muscular arms were wrapped around Lovino and pulled him away from Gilbert. Gilbert smirked at Lovino's burning face.

"Whoa maybe little Lovi is not so straight after all!"

Lovino wiggled out of the strangers arms. "What the hell?!" he screamed at the Spaniard. "You can't just go around hugging people you fucking idiot!"

Antonio only laughed at Lovino. "I'm sorry. You just seemed so grumpy I figured you needed a hug! And you looked like you were going to kill Gilbert!" He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled apologetically.

Lovino blinked. Man was this guy oblivious, he didn't even realize why he was angry! He just hugged Lovino 'cause he looked grumpy?! What the hell? Did he grow up around a bunch of Pedophiles that just hugged and talked about they're feelings all day? Antonio looked so unfazed by Lovino's shouting's and was still grinning sheepishly at Lovino.

"It's… uh ok I guess… just don't do it again stupid bastard." Lovino rolled his eyes and turned back to Gilbert. "Are we getting food or what? I'm starving…"

Gilbert quickly nodded and grabbed Lovino's hand.

"Whoa! Bastard! Get your filthy rat hands off of me!" Lovino yelled loudly and pushed Gilbert harshly away from him.

"God Lovs! What the hell!" Gilbert frowned from the ground and rubbed the back of his head. Lovino frowned at the nickname and turned to the Spanish man. "Mind grabbing the bastard an ice pack and me a tomato? If you have any." The man nodded quickly and disappeared behind the front counter.

"What is your problem asshole?" Lovino growled quietly so he wasn't heard by the Spaniard and didn't receive another unwanted hug.

"You were getting all googuly eyes for Toni I figured if we made him jealous you'd get in his pants quicker." Gilbert snickered.

Before Lovino could punch Gilbert in the jaw, Antonio returned with an ice pack in one hand and Lovino's tomato in the other. "Here you go Gills." He smiled brightly at the albino on the floor as he handed the ice pack to him. "And this is for you Lovino~" His smile widened as he faced Lovino, He handed Lovino the tomato happily.

"Thanks idiot..." Lovino scowled and took a large bite out of his tomato.

"Toni! Are you off work yet?" Gilbert asked as he got off the ground and to his feet.

"Oh yes! I just have to close up shop! It is very late!" Antonio replied, still staring at Lovino.

"How about we hand out here for a little while? You two can get to know each other better! Plus it's raining and I would prefer not to have to sleep out there tonight." Gilbert smirked.

"Oh Gil! Are you still sleeping on the streets?! I thought you said you finally found a place last time you visited!" Antonio's gaze was finally lifted off of Lovino and was directed at Gilbert.

"People lie all the time Toni get used to it. Plus Lovi over here lives on the streets with me."

Antonio frowned at Lovino and hugged him again. "Poor little Lovino! No one deserves to live on the streets! Of course you two can stay here for the night!" The Spaniard exclaimed, his eyes looking as though he was very close to breaking down right there and crying.

"B-bastard… I… I can't… b-breath!" Lovino gasped trying to struggle out of Antonio's death grip.

"Oh! Sorry Lovino!" Antonio's smile returned as he released Lovino from the bear hug.

"B-better be… bastard…" Lovino gasped for air and lightly punched Antonio's chest.

When Lovino looked over at Gilbert he was shocked to see him asleep on the floor and snoring loudly. "Guess he was really fucking tired…" Lovino mumbled and yawned.

"Do you need a blanket? Maybe a pillow?" Antonio asked Lovino quietly.

"Yes. Thank you." Lovino yawned again and sat down in a booth.

"OK!"

And in a matter of moments Lovino was cuddled into a warm blanket and pillow.

"So you're from Italy, no?" Antonio asked, still grinning.

"Yeah why bastard?"

"No reason. My girlfriend just really wants to visit sometime. I figured if I got a natives opinion I would get a better idea!"

**Boom! Cliff hanger! Love you! Review to be in the A/N3**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I am updating right away because I really like how this story is going so far and I think other people are enjoying it as well **

**Thanks to: Xxeyes-like-starsxX**

**WARNING: I still don't own hetalia! **

_**Chapter three: Mr. Right has a Mrs. Right**_

Lovino couldn't believe what he just heard. What? Wasn't this guy gay? Wasn't he flirting with Lovino like two minutes ago?! Maybe Lovino was just imagining Antonio staring at him. Maybe he was just imagining that goofy grin.

"G-girlfriend?" Lovino stuttered and stared at Antonio hoping for an explanation for his actions earlier that night. But of course being the oblivious Spanish sweet heart he always is Antonio stared back at Lovino just as confused. "I t-thought you were uh…G-guh…"

Antonio laughed loudly. "Gay?"

Lovino nodded quietly and looked down at his hands.

"I am but I also like girls." Antonio explained rather poorly. "Like Bella! That's my girlfriend's name! She is very kind and smart. She is beautiful too!"

"Bisexual?" Lovino tilted his head to the side.

"Oh yes that's the word!" Antonio nodded enthusiastically.

"_Mi dispiace, ma non erano semplicemente flirtando con me un secondo fa_?" Lovino muttered in Italian.

"_Flirtando_?" Antonio smiled and propped his head up on the palm of his hand, leaning closer to Lovino. "What does that mean? Is it Italian?! Can you teach me it please?" Antonio asked excitedly.

"B-bastard… I'll teach you tomorrow ok?" I yawned.

"Lovi! Don't fall asleep I have too many questions for you!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's shoulders and shook him gently. "Stay awake!" he whined.

"Fine idiota! Ask three questions and then I get to sleep in peace ok?" Lovino grumbled.

"Ok! One do you like Gil?"

"Hell no!"

"Ha ha ok two, why do you live on the streets?"

Lovino paused.

"I'll tell you that another time ok bastard? It will take all night to explain to an idiot like you."

"Awww… Ok what do you do on the streets for money?"

"Dance. Can I go to sleep now?" Lovino scowled.

"No! I want to know more about you!" Antonio pouted. "I am an excellent dancer too so you can teach me some of your moves!"

Lovino sighed heavily. This guy was seriously going to keep him up all night long with his stupid questions. "If I dance with you will you let me sleep no matter what even if you have a thousand questions?"

Antonio nodded quickly and got up to his feet in a matter of seconds. Before Lovino could take back his offer, Antonio pulled Lovino up with him and dragged him over to a small boom box on the counter next to the register. The sweet music filled the room and Lovino closed his eyes. His favorite song. How did the bastard find his favorite song? That didn't matter now. All that matter was Lovino, Antonio and the music.

"Ok bastard. Put your arm here…" Lovino lifted Antonio's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. "You step forward I'll st-" Lovino was interrupted by Antonio's sudden movement forward. Lovino followed Antonio's lead and pushed his body against the others, as the music went on so did their bodies. They used each other as a guide and if you watched closely you would never be able to tell who was actually in control of the dance. Antonio's hands slid down Lovino's body as the music demanded and Lovino slid one leg up and hooked it around Antonio's legs, Antonio then held on tightly to Lovino's waist and began to lean forward. Lovino dipped back and the song ended.

Once Lovino returned to his standing position he realized how much he and his partner were sweating and panting, like they had just ran a marathon and then back to the start line.

"Wow…" Antonio mumbled in between deep breaths.

"Holy shit… I didn't think… you were… that good…" Lovino's heart was beating fast and his breaths were uneven. Never had he ever danced like that with someone else. But goddamn did it feel so good. Lovino stared at Antonio, trying to read his expression.

Antonio's hair was stuck to his forehead due to sweat and his green eyes were filled with excitement and… was that… lust? No it couldn't be lust. He just met the guy. Plus he had a girlfriend.

"Thank you mi tomate." Antonio panted, his smiling only widening.

"I'm going to sleep." Lovino growled, before he could reach his seat in the booth he was stopped by Antonio and pulled into a deep, desperate kiss. Lovino kissed back for a second before realizing what was going on, he then quickly pushed Antonio away and blushed darkly.

"N-no… W-what the hell?!" Lovino demanded and hit Antonio's chest.

"I'm so sorry! I-I…" Antonio began to panic and frantically ran out of the room, to the back mumbling apologies.

Lovino stood there quite confused. What just happened? That angel of a being danced the most passionate dance Lovino had ever experienced and then kissed him… And that kiss… Lovino pressed two fingers to his lips. That kiss was almost as passionate as the dance… so full of want… and need. Lovino shook his head. It would be super awkward when Antonio came back… if he came back that is.

Lovino sighed, deciding to leave and quickly jogged out of the small coffee shop, down the street and eventually in front of a large night club. Lovino dug in his pocket and pulled out a small business card he was given earlier by the man named Francis. He debated whether or not he should call the number before entering.

"Aw fuck it." He muttered and pushed the doors of the club open.

**MA/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN TONI YOU SLY DOG YOOUUUUUUU… Lets just say I may or may not be making bella bitch ass crazy… don't get me wrong I love bella but I love me some spamano way way way way wayyyyyyy more…. And you know what YOLO please don't kill me I love you guys so so sos sos sosossosososo much! I will update again soon and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok so it seems asthough people may like if I continue with writing the story… here it is! And p.s it is really really late at night for me right now so the storyline might not make much sense buuuuutttttttttt! HERE IT IS!**

**WARNING: shit I still don't own Hetalia…**

_**Chapter four: A not so kid friendly night club**_

Lovino had to admit, he was a bit shocked by what he saw as he was pushed into the night club by a crowd of people.

"Welcome to the Rogue!" A tall woman with long brown hair and a yellow flower pinning her bangs behind her ear yelled from where she was standing.

The rogue was basically one large open room, complete with flashing purple and blue lights, three large stages with suspicious looking poles, and a small bar at the side of the room. The rest of the room was filled with tables and chairs. Lovino looked down at the card he was given making sure he had the right place, then again what other night club was named the Rogue in Spain? Lovino sighed and pushed his way through the crowd to approach the brown haired woman.

"Excuse me?" Lovino mumbled and tapped on the brunette's shoulder.

When she turned around Lovino winced at how sparkly her bunny costume was, almost blinding if you ask him.

"Oh! Are you the dancer from the street Artie was telling us all about?!" she asked excitedly and pulled Lovino out of the crowd and into a small room behind one of the stages. "Artie told us you would be coming, just not so soon! I mean he just told us all about you and hour ago! I can't believe you're already here!" she rambled.

"Who? What?!" Lovino stared at the girl next to him with wide eyed. "Is... this a…" The brunette nodded quickly and giggled. "Strip club. Yes!" She smiled. "And you would be our first ever male dancer! Oh my gosh me and Lilli have been waiting since… forever for a cute male dancer! You know how many people have begged Franny to get a male dancer?!"

Lovino nodded very slowly… that's when everything went black.

"Hey! New boy! Please wake up!"

"Liz you killed him!"  
"I didn't do it on purpose!"  
"Well now he is dead! And we won't have a male dancer! Dammit Liz!"  
"Hey! I told you I didn't do it on-"

Lovino blinked his eyes open and tilted his head. Three women hovered above him. The girl from earlier who was explaining the strip club, a blond girl with short hair and a ribbon, then another blond girl with huge ass boobs.

"HA!" the girl from earlier exclaimed. "I told you he wasn't dead Lilli!"

"Well maybe not but you still scared the shit out of him!" The blond with the ribbon huffed.

The room fell silent and everyone looked at the girl like she was insane.

"Did she just…?"

"I think she did…"  
"What would her brother say?"

Whispers erupted around the room and soon the whispers were all silenced by one loud voice:

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The girl from earlier scowled at the mass of women. "Dear lord, what the hell is wrong with you? You all swear like a bunch of sailors but once Lilli says shit all hell breaks loose!" she scolded.

"Sorry…" they murmured.

"Ok now let's get back to the task at hand." The blond with huge boobs smiled down at Lovino. "How are you, lyubov (**Love; Ukrainian**)?"

Lovino gulped nervously; he had never been around so many girls at once… it was very intimidating.

"I-I am ok…" he smiled weakly.

"Good. I am Katy," she gestured over the girl from earlier. "That's Liz," she turned her gesture to the blond with the ribbon. "And that's Lilli. I believe on behalf of all of the workers at the Rogue, we would all like to welcome you to the crew."

Lovino stared up at her with wide eyes. "C-crew?!" he stuttered. "W-who said I was going to be a part of… of all this?!" he motioned to all of the room. "L-look Katy… I c-can't work here…"

Katy frowned at Lovino. "Why not? You showed up for the job, didn't you?"

"I…I didn't realize this was a... I am not… Good enough…" Lovino mumbled and looked down at his hands.

"Lies." A new voice chuckled. "Hello girls!" The short blond man smiled and walked into Lovino's view. "Hello Lovino, long time no see, what's it been four hours?" He smiled kindly.

There was a chorus of "Arthur!"'s and "Yay!"'s from the girls that were now crowding the room.

"Listen Lovino," Arthur helped Lovino off the ground. "Just try it out tonight! I'll pay you for one dance. If you like it great, if you don't know worries."

Lovino thought for a moment. If he said yes, he would have money guaranteed daily. If he said no, he wouldn't be known as a whore… then again he was sure if he asked, he wouldn't have to do any… 'private' dances.

"Fine." Lovino brushed himself off and looked up to meet Arthur's green eyes. "I'll do one dance, but only one dance! Idiot."

"Ooo~ we got a mouth on this one." Arthur laughed and turned to the girls. "Please prep him."

~  
within 20 minutes Lovino was turned into well… this.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time.

"What. The. Hell?!"

What he was looking at was certainly not himself. It was a man about 5 foot 9 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, ok sure that part was him, the only thing this guy was wearing was a short pair of denim overalls the stopped just below his ass, the look was complete with a hammer and construction workers hat.

"I think he looks hot."

There was a series of nodding and cat calls.

"Perfect! Now that you're all set let's get this show on the road!" Elizabeth smiled and pulled Lovino up and out of his chair, in the direction of the huge stage in the center of the room.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Lovino turned on his heel and began to sprint towards the nearest exit, before he could get there however the door was blocked by Katy and Lilli.

"Yes, yes, yes." Elizabeth smiled, grabbing Lovino by the arm and yanking him on the stage. "Go get 'em!" she cheered.

At first the crowd examined Lovino with confused, but as soon as the confusion was over they clapped and waited for the music.

The lights dimmed and slow jazzy song began to play. Lovino groaned in annoyance, really Elizabeth? You had to play the one type of music he hated? He sighed and began to walked to the pole in the center of the stage.

Lovino pulled his hammer over his shoulder and winked at the crowd, the music began to get slowly fast and fast and so did Lovino's dancing.

His hips moved to the beat of the drum, while his hands carefully swayed to the sound of the saxophone. Lovino was actually was enjoying himself for a bit that is until a man from the very back of the room screamed:

"STRIP."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N im back~! Did you miss me?! I bet cha did. Now here is what you probably wanted.**

* * *

_**Chapter five: Clothes are meant for covering things**_

* * *

Lovino was not stripping. No way no how. Why the hell would he strip in a strip club? Completely insane right?! But then again with all the awkward glances he was getting from the crowd and the whispers of encouragement from the girls back stage, why shouldn't he? Not like anyone is allowed to take pictures, not like anyone would want to…

Lovino thought for a while about what he should do. His mind wondered to what Antonio would do in this situation. _No why the hell would I think about to what he would do?! _He scolded himself, _I don't even like him or anything!_

Decided to throw reason out the window and down the damn street, Lovino slowly unbuckled the loose overalls and let them fall to the floor. He then slipped off his helmet and threw it to the group of women, who were obviously here for a party of some sort (Which seemed odd to Lovino considering he was the only male dancer at the moment, and apparently the first). Lovino felt way too exposed but he continued dancing, much to the delight of the crowd.

Once the music ended Lovino sashayed off of the stage ( Much to the request of the man in the back) and glared daggers at Elizabeth.

"You," He pointed an accusing finger at the Hungarian women, who was taking care of her nose bleed. "How dare you cheer those fuckers on to make me take my fuckin―"

"Actually, Cher**(Dear; French)**" Francis interrupted, Arthur attached to his arm. "That was an amazing show, don't you agree girls?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Oh yes!"  
"He was so cute!"  
"I think you mean hot."

"And when he took his clothes off,"

"I thought I was going to die from blood loss!"

The girls giggled and began to talk amongst each other.

"Shh!" Arthur scolded and shooed the girls away. "If you girls are going to be so loud then go back to the hanging rooms."

"Alright Mum…" The girls all sighed and ran back to the small chamber of torture (As Lovino would now like to refer to it as).

"Mum?" Lovino questioned when all the girls left.

"Oh, that?" Arthur smiled sheepishly. "Most of the girls have taken a liking to me, so they refer to me as mum and Francis over here as Papa."

Francis smiled proudly and reached across to grope Arthur lightly. "My belle femme**(Beautiful wife; French)**."

Arthur squeaked and smacked at Francis's hand. "Not in front of people!" Arthur scowled.

"Alright belle, now down to business. Lovino have you made up your mind?"

"About?" Lovino folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"The job."

"Oh."

Lovino looked down at his shoes. What other choice did he have? Go back to Gilbert and continue living on the streets begging for money? What kind of life was that? The life Lovino sure as hell didn't want to live. Then again if he did in fact take the job then what kind of life would he have? Getting fucked left and right for a handsome amount of cash but never to find someone he really love? Or finding that person but they could never accept Lovino's work? Lovino didn't like that choice either. But option numero dos had more money involved and seemed as though Lovino could actually buy a house and hey! Maybe Gilbo the dirt bag could live there too!

"Um…" Francis snapped his fingers in front of Lovino. "You ok Cher?"

"Yes! I mean um, I am fine… perfectly fine."

"So re you going to take the job or what?"  
"Sure."

"Great."  
"But on my terms."

Francis flinched at the words 'my terms' like he had gotten stabbed in the stomach. Last time a dancer agreed to dance on her terms his whole club was set on fire and he had to relocate. "And those would be?"

"Well," Lovino thought for a moment. "I would get paid extra for the night if I had to take off my clothes, I will not ever be dancing to that crap music ever again, I will not be giving out free fucks so if in any case I have to do a 'private dance'," he used his fingers as air quotes. "I will be paid double. I don't care who is paying me double but I'm getting' paid ok?"

Francis sighed heavily and looked down at his lover for some help. Emerald eyes met blue and the smaller of the two smiled reassuringly. Arthur had taken a liking to the feisty Italian and had no doubt in his mind that Lovino would bring in new customers, which was always great for business. Francis, however, was not to intrigued by the idea of paying so much for one dancer. Usually he had girls and guys begging to dance at his club not the other way around, but Arthur seemed to enjoy the little Italian and that was rare. Arthur tended to hate the male species and his only friends consisted of females, then again he had Francis, but Francis was different Francis was his best friend, his enemy, and his lover.

Francis smiled back at Arthur and nodded.

"OK, But I will have you know I will be paying you more than any other girl in this whole club, so far I have estimated you will get a weekly payment of 10,000 without stripping and 'private dances'. And that is nothing to go around bragging about, because if you do I will get so many complaints I will have to cut down your payments, Got it?"  
"Got it."

Lovino smiled proudly at himself, he finally had a job! And no one, besides his co-workers, would have to know about it! Plus it paid so much better than he had anticipated!

"Do we have a deal?" Francis held out his free hand to Lovino.

Lovino happily shook Francis's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

**Thank you dears for reading! I will have more up soon and please follow, fav, and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So hey guys, from here on out I will be writing longer chapters because I have realized how short and undetailed they are which is bothering me, I don't know if it bothers you but… yeah so here is a longer chapter and the next one will also be longer, *SPOILER ALERT* I will be adding some ships that I love such as PruCan GerPan and DeNor, I am adding Alfred too so I need a good ship for him. It can be anyone you wish just not Arthur, you'll see why I say that in just a moment! So please follow, favorite, and review! Have fun reading, thank you loves.**

_**Chapter Six: What the hell is fan mail?**_

Three weeks.

Lovino had been working at the club for three weeks and he already felt like he knew everything about everyone. Take for example the bar tender, He was Greek and about the age of 25. His name was Hercules and his boyfriend was a small Japanese man that worked as a waiter named Kiku. Hercules's favorite color was green (Like Kiku) and he loved cats (Like Kiku). Lovino had also learned a lot more about the girls that also worked at the club, like how Elizabeth had been engaged for six months to some guy with a really ugly mole and acted like he had a stick shoved up his ass. Katy was living with her creepy ass brother and moody sister in a tiny apartment yet she still came into work every day with a huge smile on her face. Lilli was living with her brother as well, however her brother had no clue what she worked as, in fact he thinks she is a McDonald's employee. Plus, since Lovino started working a few more men had become strippers as well, they were all referred to as the Nordic five or something like that. just a stage name. Lovino had grown to love these people like family. And they all acted like on too. Katy was the mother, Lilli was that cute innocent little sister, Lovino was the brother and Elizabeth and the Nordics were the creepy neighbors. One big happy family.

Lovino now finally had enough money to rent an apartment, it was small but it had two bedrooms; one for him and one for Gilbert. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. He was finally feeling like he had things right in his life.

Lovino had also grown close to the owner and his husband. Arthur had kindly taken Lovino in as his own son and showed him everything he would ever need to know (Whether he liked it or not) about the club. Francis would often watch Arthur teach Lovino choreography with a large smirk spreading over his face, only moments later the two would be making out on the table with Lovino choking on air.

One day after the choreography lesson, when Francis was out of the club probably sleeping at home (Man that idiot had a weird fucking sleeping schedule), Arthur turned to Lovino a smiled brightly.

"So," He started. "Lovino. How are you feeling about being a part of the family?"

"It's uh…" Lovino fought a smile. This was the first time he had ever been part of a real family, the first time he felt loved. It was so amazing and made Lovino happy. "Great."

"That's lovely, dear!" Arthur chuckled.

Just as Lovino was about to leave to head home Arthur grabbed his arm, gently tugging him back. "I have a favor to ask you." Arthur mumbled.

"Ok?"

"I have two sons… they are little terrors and I can't find a babysitter anymore… Could you please take care of them after work?"

Lovino thought for a long moment. After figuring the two boys couldn't be that bad, considering how great Arthur and Francis were. "I… uh, Sure."

And so a week later, as promised there was a knock at Lovino's door. Gilbert was lounging on the couch, munching on Cheetos, and watching TV. Lovino grumbled a curse under his breath and swung the white door open.

In the door way stood two 19 year olds, both with blonde hair. One boy had a strange hair sticking straight up, the other had a subtle curl poking out. The one with the hair sticking straight up had blue eyes and piercings anywhere they would fit. He was tall and wearing a black leather jacket, his jeans were sagging slightly. He looked like a spitting image of an American teenage rebel. The boy with the curl on the other hand had what looked like violet eyes, this teen was hugging a small bear (Lovino prayed to god was not real) in his arms and wearing a big red sweat shirt which surely did not fit the small boy.

"Who ar-"

The blond with blue eyes burst through the door and into the living room before Lovino had the chance to finish his sentence. "What's up bitches?"

"I'm so sorry about him…" the smaller boy apologized quietly. "He is rather…"

"ALFRED?!" Gilbert shot to his feet and grinned at the blond. "Long time no see ass wipe!"  
"Oi! It's that son of a bitch albino!" Alfred laughed and pulled Gilbert into a hug.

"You know him?" Lovino growled and pushed the other boy into the living room. "And who the hell are you two anyway?!"

"I'm Alfred," Alfred smirked and grabbed Lovino's hand, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his hand. "But you can call me your hero." He winked.

Lovino pulled his hand away and slapped the boy across the face, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make a statement. Before Lovino could yell at Alfred, the other boy stepped in front of Alfred.

"I'm Matthew, again sorry about him."

"Ouch! Dammit that really hurt…" Alfred pouted.  
"Anyway, our mum sent us here,"

"Arthur?" Lovino asked wide eyed.

Matthew nodded. "He told us you would look after us for a little bit while he went on a date with papa."

"I thought he was talking about little kids not thirty year olds!"

"Actually I'm 17…" Matthew mumbled.

"And I'm 19." Alfred smirked again.

"Al! I didn't even know you had a brother! And a fucking cute one at that!" Gilbert exclaimed from behind Lovino.

"Yeah dude! But his is totally OFF limits, I don't even think he likes dudes."

"Oh…" Gilbert frowned unhappily. "That is so unawesome."

"Actually… Al I have told you more than 7 times I am gay." Matthew mumbled.

Alfred frowned and glared at Gilbert. "Still off limits…" he growled.

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose, this was going to be a long night.

_Later that night_

Lovino stared down at his plate unhappily. He hated that it was Gilbert's night to cook, he hated that the only thing Gilbert could cook was wurst. So, Lovino stood up, scrapped his dog food into the garbage, and went to bed.

Meanwhile Gilbert smirked across the table at Matthew, who was blushing darkly and avoiding Gilbert's eyes.

"Oi! Dude stop raping my brother with your eyes!" Alfred scowled.

"Ja ja, whatever Al." Gilbert waved his hand as if shooing Alfred off, clearly not paying any attention to anything but Matthew.

"Dude he is 17 what are you like 58?!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and looked over at Alfred. "I'm 19 Al."

"So?! He is still a minor!"

Matthew laughed quietly, immediately catching the attention of Gilbert and Alfred. "Alfie I'm turning 18 in a month." He reminded sweetly.

Gilbert felt like he was going to die right then and there, Matthew was too cute for his own damn good! Seriously! The boy was so innocent and Gilbert loved that. Sure Gilbert had only known the kid for what… 8 hours? But he felt like he could spend the rest of his life with the teen.

"Yeah Alfie." Gilbert mocked.

"Don't you fucking start with me ass hole! My brother is off limits!" Alfred yelled.

"Alfred calm down, He isn't gonna try anything! We just met a few hours ago." Matthew whispered.

"He might!"  
"I might."

Alfred shot him a glare and suddenly jumped to his feet. "That's it! I am so pummeling you!" Just as Alfred lunged forward, his phone rang. He slid it out of his pocket and yelled, "WHAT?!" there was shouting from the other end. "Oh sorry mommy… I didn't realize it was you…" Alfred scurried out of the room and down to be alone in some random room.

Gilbert's attention was turned back to the small Canadian. "So," He smiled, scooting his chair closer to Matthew's. "You're not worried about me one bit?"  
Matthew rolled his eyes, smiling kindly. "Nope."

"What if," he grabbed Matthew's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I did this?"

"Still nope." Matthew smiled and blushed lightly.

"What about," Gilbert kissed Matthew's cheek. "That?"

"No."

"Geez kid, now I gotta think…" Gilbert smirked. "Kiss me."

"E-eh?!"  
"Kiss me." Gilbert repeated.

"Why w-would I do that?!"

"Because," Gilbert whispered and pulled the smaller of the two closer. "I like you."

"I don't understand wh-"

Matthew was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into his own unexpectedly. After a while of having warm, soft lips on his, Matthew kissed back lightly. Gilbert felt his heart beat quickly, he hoped it wasn't as loud as it sound to him. Matthew pulled away quietly and smiled at Gilbert. _Best babysitter. Ever._ Matthew thought.

Meanwhile Alfred had burst into none other than Lovino's room.

Just his luck.

First, he has his "mother" on the phone, pissed about something along the lines of "How dare you talk to me in that tone mister!" or "I can't believe this is how you choose to treat me after all these years or me loving and taking care of you." And second, now he was in the room of a grumpy Italian, who was snoring in the corner of the room. Third he left his brother alone with that pervert 'Prussian'! Holy shit could his day get any worse?  
"Huh? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Apparently it could.

"Get out you perv!" Lovino yelled at the young American.

"Alfred who was that?" Arthur asked worriedly from the other side.

"Oh uh nothing mom… just a friends who should really SHUT UP!" Alfred yelled, mostly at Lovino.

"That's it brat out!"

"Make me!"

"You're a fucking little kid!"  
"You're a male stripper not much better huh?"

Lovino fell silent. He really wasn't much better was he? He was just as dirty as any other rat on the street. Even if he wasn't sleeping around like a whore he was still classified as such. Lovino didn't notice before it was too late, but he was now crying.

"Woah! Mom! I'll talk to you later ok?" Alfred quickly hung up and hugged the small Italian tightly. "I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to be such a jack ass…"

"B-but you did…" Lovino cried and pushed Alfred away. "Y-you m-meant every w-word…"

"Hey," Alfred said softly and pulled Lovino back into his arms. "I am sorry… I am a stupid teenager, I don't think before I say… ok? I am still your friend. Your coolest friend…"

"Friend?" Lovino rolled his eyes, wiping them quickly before looking up at Alfred. "Y-you wish you s-stupid bastard…"

"I will be your hero! Ok? I will protect you from ass holes like myself!"

"Ok idiot now stop the damn hugging!"

Alfred chuckled and let Lovino go. After a few moments of silence Lovino spoke,

"So how do you know Gilbert anyway?"

"We were drinking buddies."

"Your only 19!" Lovino scolded. "Don't you dare drink in front of me or I will tell Arthur!"

"No please you can't call Artie! PLEASE!" Alfred begged.

Lovino smirked and stood up. "Common idiot lets go check on your brother and Gilbert…" Lovino walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Then he heard a muffled noise that he did not want to investigate any further. He led Alfred to the couch and sighed when he sat down.

"Is Mattie ok?"

"He is more than ok…"

**A/N BEFORE YOU SCREAM AT ME IN THE REVIEWS ILL HAVE YOU KNOW I HATE THE SHIP AMERICA X ROMANO SO THERE IS NO WAY THAT THAT WILL HAPPEN IN MY FANFIC. THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS. NOT FUCK BUDDIES **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just so you know I would not have been updating so soon if it weren't for my wreckingball-bro and my pie-bro so just thank/blame them for me having to work my ass off for the chapter to come out. Lots of edits and shit like that so enjoy.**

**WARNING: Still don't own hetalia, maybe I should figure out how to…**

_**Chapter Seven: Holy shit who is texting me?**_

A week after his first time "Baby sitting" Lovino decided that he needed to get out more. The club had become his first priority recently and it kinda was starting to piss him off. Don't get him wrong he loved the club, he actually enjoyed his job very much; mostly because so far he didn't have to dance for anyone privately, but nevertheless he loved his occupation. Contrary to belief, Lovino was very hard working and in the end mostly got what he wanted, so after begging for about a week, and sucking up to Arthur, Lovino finally got a day off.

Lovino was practically bouncing in his seat on the small, crammed bus that was heading to the block his apartment was on. Lovino was excited to finally just sit down and relax, maybe read a book, or watch TV. All he could worry about was gilbert and his stupid friends ruining his time. Lately, Gilbert had been bringing home Matthew and Matthew's French father which also happened to be his boss that he hadn't really spoken to. Matthew was ok, but his father. Oh god did that man push his buttons, Francis had tried groping him the first time they met, telling him he was the cutest, feistiest, Italian he had ever met. Then again the French guy had never went to Italy, so it wasn't saying much. The next time they met had almost gone as smoothly as the first time, seeing this time Francis was trying to talk Lovino into sleeping with his friend, which was almost as unappealing to Lovino as eating a potato. Lovino shivered at the thought of eating a potato.

"Stop 496?" The bus driver called. "Somebody goin' to 496?"

Lovino stood up, immediately snapped out of his thoughts. He waved his hand at the bus driver, ran to the front of the bus, and paid his fare before hurrying off of the bus. Lovino sighed heavily, stuffing his hands in his coat's pockets, he hated cold days like these. The sun was still shining (Like always I mean it's fucking Spain) but it was freezing. It was like the sun was just teasing Lovino, mocking him. Lovino growled and turned a corner. Man, his apartment building was crowded by people, maybe someone was trying to jump again. You see Lovino's neighbors are all daredevils. Every last son of a bitch in that place had jumped off the roof at least once, or so Lovino hear. But in a country like Spain word spread like wildfire, everyone knew everyone else's business.

A Lovino approached the apartment's entry way, he scoffed when he saw a man hanging outside of his window, smiling at the people below who were holding cameras and a safety net. They were stupid but not stupid enough to go without a net. Lovino didn't want to watch another cocky bastard jump out of his window, so he pushed past all of the people and made his way to the elevator. Lovino wasn't surprised when he heard screams and shouts when the man hit the net with a loud thud. Soon Lovino was walking down the hall way to his apartment. Geez, he hoped Gilbert wasn't there so he could just lay down and fall asleep, he wasn't in the mood to talk, nor was he in the mood to be groped. Lovino sighed as he slowly opened the unlocked door.

Lovino was quite surprised to hear sobbing coming from the kitchen when he entered the small apartment. "Hello?" Lovino called. "Potato head? You home?" After slipping off his jacket, Lovino made his way to the kitchen, pushing the door open to reveal Gilbert patting Antonio's back.

It took a moment for Lovino to realize what was happening in his kitchen. Antonio and Gilbert were sitting on his kitchen counter, he would have scolded them if it weren't for the fact that Antonio was sobbing and clinging on to Gilbert like a life raft. It had been at least a month since the little incident at the café, Lovino had hoped that Antonio would never have to see him again. Seeing that Antonio had a girlfriend Lovino didn't want to be in the middle of that, even though he so desperately wanted to feel Antonio's lips on his own again. No wait, he didn't mean that like that… that totally came out wrong… like in a friendly way…? Ok, ok… Let's face it Lovino had a very small, minuscule crush on the Spaniard. But he knew it would never work out! The dude was way to in love with his Girlfriend…

"Look Toni, its little Lovi! Why don't you bug him with your problems!" Gilbert exclaimed, desperately trying to peel the Spanish man off of him.

"W-what?" Antonio looked up to meet Lovino's gaze. Antonio stared at him with pleading, sad, tear filled eyes that made Lovino's heart stop. "L-lovi? Y-you live here?" Lovino nodded quickly and walked over towards Antonio.

"Sure do bastard." Lovino muttered. "Gilbert can I speak with you?" He shot the self-proclaimed Prussian a glare. "In the living room." Lovino ordered, turning to escort Gilbert into the living room.

Once in the small room Lovino smacked Gilbert upside the head angrily. "What did you do to him? And why is he in my kitchen?!" Lovino exclaimed, continuing to punch Gilbert's arm.

"Ouch! Dammit Lovino! That hurts! Stop!" Gilbert grabbed both or Lovino's wrists and frowned. "It's not my fault! I swear! He just came here and I found him crying on our door!"

"Why is he crying you idiot?!" Lovino demanded.

"His Girlfriend, Bella, broke up with him! He wouldn't tell me why, he just kept crying! I swear!"

"Fine," Lovino huffed. "I'll fix him, but you need to stay away. Knowing you and your assiness you'll make him cry even harder."

Gilbert nodded, let Lovino's arms fall to his sides, and scurried to his room. Lovino sighed and returned to the kitchen, where Antonio lay on the ground, curled up in a ball, and sobbing even harder. "I-I'm so s-sorry g-gilbert told m-me i-it's your day o-off… N-now I'm ruining I-it…" Lovino shook his head and sat next to the crying man, not really sure what to do so he awkwardly placed a hand on Antonio's head. "You didn't ruin anything. I have a whole week off." Lovino scoffed.

Antonio nodded and moved his head into Lovino's lap. "S-she left me…" He whispered, crying more. Lovino was a bit surprised that Antonio was being so cuddly and open with him, even though they had only met once before. "I heard… I'm sorry bastard, I know you loved her a lot."

Antonio smiled lightly, trying to regain his composure but failing horribly, because as soon as his smile appeared more tears fell down his red cheeks. "I-I guess s-she didn't l-love m-me as much a-as I thought…" He chuckled sadly.

"Hey," Lovino cupped Antonio's cheeks softly and stared down at him. "I'm sure that bitch just wasn't the one for you then. I mean who couldn't love a bastard like you?"

Antonio looked up at Lovino, tears yet again filling his eyes. "R-really? S-so I'll find someone else?" Lovino nodded. "Plenty of fish in the sea, Antonio." Antonio's eye brows furrowed in confusion. "What do fish have to do with anything, Lovi?" Lovino scowled at the nickname.

"Don't call me that."

Antonio wiped his eyes and sat up. "What, Lovi? You don't like it? I thought it was cute…"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "You probably think everything it cute."

"No just you."

Before Lovino could react the kitchen door burst open with a blue eyed, blond, French man in the door way. "Antonio! Mon dieu! Êtes-vous d'accord?! Gilbert m'a dit tout!"**(My god! Are you ok?! Gilbert told me everything!; French)**

"What the hell are you doing here you French bastard?" Lovino groaned. Francis crossed the room, ignoring Lovino completely, and sat down next to Antonio, taking him into a tight hug. "And how do you two know each other?!"

"We went to school! Toni are you ok?" Francis repeated. Antonio nodded and smiled weakly at Lovino. "T-thanks to Lovino… S-so Gil told y-you what happened?" Antonio sniffed.

"He called me only moments ago and told me everything! Including how he heard that you two were in here alone! So I came right away just in case I missed something!" Francis exclaimed, winking at Lovino before turning back to Antonio. "So Toni, How did this happen, my friend? I thought you two loved each other!"

Antonio's smile faltered, he looked back to Lovino as if he wanted him to explain. "Francis," Lovino scolded, peeling the French man off of Antonio. "He probably doesn't want to talk about it." Lovino said in a warning voice.

"Well, I am your boss so don-" Francis was stopped by a hand that was slapped onto his mouth. "No one in this house knows where I work. Gilbert thinks I work as a waiter. So don't go shouting things like that, got it?" Lovino whispered venomously. Francis nodded quickly and was released.

"Anyway," Lovino sighed. "If you're staying Francis, Gilbert is in his room. Take the bastard with you." He vaguely gestured to Antonio.

"N-no." Antonio said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest childishly. "I'm staying here with you."

Lovino frowned. "And why the hell is that?"

"'C-cause I wanna. Francis, s-sit down. I'll tell you what happened ok?"

Francis obeyed and sat down at Lovino's kitchen table, Lovino sighed and sat beside Francis unwillingly.

"OK," Antonio took a deep breath. "So last Friday she went out with her friends like she does every Friday. I thought nothing of it when she came home so late because she always come home late on Fridays, but this time she smelled disgusting. I asked her what she did and she answered, obviously drunk, that she was at a male whore house, in her own words. She also said that she just needed to sleep…" Antonio's face fell. "She went to bed and I called her friends only to f-f-find out that she didn't even go with them like usual that d-day…" it looked as though the words burned once they had escaped Antonio's mouth. "And that s-she hadn't gone out with them in a month… So the next day I let her sleep… she woke up with a horrible head ache and-"

"No," Francis growled. "Toni tell me you didn't baby her for a week until she felt ok…"

"I-I… I did, she just looked so gross and icky! I figured if I was nice she would tell me what was going on! So anyway she started feeling better yesterday, so an hour ago she got home from work and I finally asked her… she told me she found this guy she really liked and had been having sex with him, he was working at that place called the rogue or something like that and that he was her true love… I left… and now I'm here…" Antonio looked down at his hands like a child who was about to get scolded. But nothing came from Lovino or Francis. They just stared at him with pity in their eyes.

"Antonio," Lovino started.

"We're so sorry." Francis finished.

"She kicked me out too…" Antonio's eyes met with Lovino's, Antonio put on his best lost puppy expression. "Oh hell no." Lovino shook his head. "You can not live here! There is no room!"

"I could sleep with you!" Antonio pleaded. "Please!"

"No!" Francis chuckled. "Come on Lovino! I'll give you a raise!" Lovino stared at Francis wide eyed. "You'll give me a raise to keep this fucker in my house and baby sit like I do your children?" Francis nodded.

"Come on Bastard I'll make the bed."

**A/N: I hope to make at least 15 chapters for this fanfic… sounds ok?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I am going to be gone all weekend with no Wi-Fi, I am going to update twice today hopefully. AND, I just wanted to thank all of you guys for following and supporting this Fanfic! This is basically the first Fanfic I wrote, I wrote this before Feel again I just didn't know if it was good so I uploaded it and threw caution in the wind ;) anyway read and I hope you enjoy this! I plan of finishing this Fanfic before updating any of the other ones. So enjoy!**

_**Chapter 8: Not sleeping with you.**_

"NO!"

"Common Lovi! Please let me just sleep in your bed!"

"Then I'll sleep on the couch!"

"No Lovi! Please! I won't try anything! I just need someone to sleep with! I haven't slept alone in 4 years!"

Lovino sighed. This had been going on for the past hour, arguing about where they would all sleep, by all meaning Gilbert and Francis were sharing a bed and Lovino was trying to convince Antonio to either sleep on the couch or his bed, but there was no way Lovino was sleeping with a complete stranger… that was super-hot. It wasn't Antonio that worried him, it was himself. I mean common if you had a gorgeous Spanish man laying right beside you in only his under wear wouldn't you be tempted to try something? Not that Lovino even liked this dude! He is as straight as an arrow! Not one of those bendy wood arrows! Like a metal one! Yeah… straight! Totally. Anyway, Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, man this idiot would never give up would he?!

"Fine! You know what, fine! Sleep in the bed ok! I'll sleep with you! Just on the other side of the bed! BUT if Gilbert or Francis ask then you slept on the couch!"

Antonio clapped excitedly and sprinted off to Lovino's bedroom. What did he just do? Antonio paused before the door. He just asked a complete stranger, who he may add is also completely adorable, to sleep in the same bed as him! No he didn't just ask, he begged! He had slept alone plenty of times, Bella wasn't really into sleeping in the same bed as others, she was more of the you-have-your-side-of-the-house-i-have-mine kind of person. So why did he want to badly to sleep in the same bed as the little Italian? Ever since Antonio first saw him his heart went wild, and after the kiss/accident he couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if he kissed Lovino again. What if Lovino wasn't even gay? What if he thought Antonio was a pedophile? Sure Antonio swung both ways and loved children but that didn't make him a pedo! Antonio frowned. He really hoped that Lovino at least wanted to be his friend, Lovino may have a hard outside but it seemed that when you need him he will be there in a heartbeat.

"What are you doing bastard?" Lovino asked as his pushed past Antonio and into his bedroom. "Aren't you coming?"

Antonio nodded quickly and walked into the small bedroom. The room was painted a dark tomato-like red, with posters of all different bands covering his walls from "MCR" to "Foo fighters". Antonio couldn't believe they liked the same music. _It must be a small world_ he thought. On the left wall was a small twin sized bed with white sheets covered in tomatoes.

"Oh my god… Those are the cutest things I have ever seen!" Antonio exclaimed and pointed to the sheets.

"Hm?" Lovino slipped off his shirt and turned around to face Antonio. "Shut up bastard!" Lovino blushed lightly.

Antonio stared at Lovino's chest for a long moment, examining small scars and bruises here and there, they didn't look recent or anything but the sight made Antonio's heart stop. Did someone try hurting his Lovi? Wait, did he just call Lovino his?

"Oi! Earth to bastard, wake up!" Lovino scowled, waving a hand in front of Antonio.

"What are those from?" Antonio asked, taking a large step forward, and running his hand down one large scar down the middle of Lovino's stomach.

"Nothing." Lovino spat and slapped Antonio's hand away. Lovino quickly hurried to his closet, slipping on a huge t-shirt, and sliding off his pants. "Hope you don't sleep in the nude bastard." Lovino grumbled.

"I don't." Antonio frowned, he didn't like that Lovino wouldn't tell him why those scars were there. He didn't like that those scars are even there. Antonio slipped into the bed, fully clothed. As soon as his head hit the pillow Antonio's nostrils were filled with a sweet honey smell._ God Lovino must smell really good… _Antonio thought.

"Ok scoot." Lovino commanded, gazing down at the Spanish man who had his face buried in his pillow.

"I'm good right here." Antonio muttered into the pillow, smiling widely.

"Fine bastard! I'll just sleep on top of you!" Lovino growled, crawling on top of Antonio as promised. Antonio chuckled. "Ok, ok, I'll move." He smiled and rolled over so his back was against the wall. Lovino huffed and laid down, facing away from Antonio. "Jesus you're a pain in the ass."

"Now, now Lovi that is no way to talk to the lord's son." Antonio teased.

"Shut up and go to sleep! Just be happy I let you sleep in here!"

"Night Lovi." Antonio smiled and closed his eyes.

"Night idiot." Lovino sighed, falling asleep soon after the words left his mouth.

xXx

When Lovino woke up the next morning he was surprised to find strong arms around his waist, he blinked in confusion, following the arms to meet a sleeping Spaniard resting his head on Lovino's shoulder.

"Fuck." Lovino mumbled. He slowly slipped out of Antonio's grasp and got dressed. He then went to the bus station. "Wasn't the best day off… but it was worth it." Lovino thought aloud. His mind wandered back to about fifteen minutes earlier when he woke up. Antonio looked so happy and peaceful, Lovino contemplated just laying there and telling Arthur he was sick that day. But Lovino realized if he stayed the bastard would tease him for letting him sleep in the other's arms and he really didn't want that.

When Lovino got to the club, he was yet again shocked to see Arthur pacing the stage, Arthur looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in days.

"Arthur?" Lovino called, running up to the Britt. "What's wrong?"

"Francis," Arthur choked out. "H-he wasn't home last night…And… And Alfred ran away… We had a h-horrible fight and h-he… he just left!" Arthur cried out.

"Arthur calm down, Francis is at my house ok? He was there because Gil invited him. I am so sorry about your bastard of a son, he shouldn't have left…" Lovino hugged his boss and patted his back soothingly.

"It's just… Alfred always gets himself in so much trouble…" Arthur frowned and wiped his eyes. "Damn frog didn't even tell me where he was going… he just left!"

"Im sorry.." Lovino sighed.

"Oh I almost forgot," Arthur wiped his eyes again and forced a smile. "There is this company picnic thing we have every year and I wanted to invite you."

"Uh… a stripper picnic?"

"No, no stripping in the park, just for fun."

"Oh… Ok sure!"


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry for not updating for so long! Ehhh now its summer so I can update more often!**

_**Chapter 9: Stupido**_

"You damn bastard!" Arthur screamed at his husband, throwing the closest thing at the poor Frenchman.

"Artie, please. Baby calm down mon amour!" Francis pleaded as he dodged the flying phone. "I'm sorry I didn't calm, please I am so sorry!"  
"I was so damn worried about you! You could have been dead! I know how many people you owe money!" Arthur hissed, throwing a paper at Francis.

"I love you so much." Francis purred as he wrapped his long thin arms around Arthur's small frame. "So much…" he added burying his head in Arthur's soft blond hair.

"Francis our son is gone!" Arthur reminded him as the Frenchman's hand found its way to Arthur's ass.

"Ahhh, but my love," Francis whispered seductively in Arthur's ear. "He will come back."

"Francis for the love of god detach yourself from Arthur." Lovino scowled from the doorway of the club, arms folded tightly over his chest.

"Aw, Lovi you ruin all the fun…" Francis pouted, giving Arthur's ass one last squeeze before turning to Lovino.

"Why the hell did you call me Lovi?!" Lovino demanded, his arms falling to his sides while his hands balled into fists.

"'Cause Antonio does." Francis explained with a smirk.

"Well, tell the damn bastard to shut the fuck up."

"Tell me what? Oh! Lovi I didn't know you worked here with Francis!" a sweet voice called from behind Lovino. "You can tell me anything Lovi!" the smiling Spaniard announced as he wrapped his arms around Lovino's mid-section.

"Ah!" Lovino shrieked. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me why you were talking about me~!" Antonio's sweet singsong voice chuckled, filling Lovino's mind with thoughts of the other night, which obviously brought a blush to his face.

"Actually," Francis butted in. "He was just telling us about how much he loved you and couldn't wait for you to confess your love for him too~!"

"W-WHAT?!" the two men quickly separated from each other.

"I-I swear I never said that!" Lovino shouted.

Antonio smiled lightly at Lovino and then at Francis, this time his smile turned a bit vicious looking. "Can I speak with you outside Francis?" Antonio asked sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"Of course." Francis smirked and made his way outside.

"What the hell was that?" Antonio demanded as soon as they got outside. "I came by to talk to you and then you embarrass Lovi! And why have you never told me Lovi works here?"

"It was Love, mon ami~! And you never asked!"

"He doesn't even like me!" Antonio pouted.

"Not yet." Francis smiled and patted Antonio's back. "I have a plan."  
Antonio shuddered lightly at the word plan, last time Francis had a "Plan" it involved him getting drunk and then waking up in Mexico the next morning… Mexico.

"No," Francis chuckled, almost reading Antonio's mind. "Not like Mexico. This plan will get you laid, because that's what you want right?"

Is that what he wanted? To just have sex with Lovino? That must be it, I mean if Lovino hadn't have stopped him at the café then he would have taken him all the way. But then again when he slept in Lovino's bed he just wanted to hold Lovino forever, nothing more nothing less… it had to be sex. Once he had sex with Lovino it would all be over. He could go back to Bella and forget all about this.

"Right." Antonio answered after what seemed like forever.

"OK, so here's what we'll do. Next week is the company picnic and we all are going. You will come and sweep Lovino off his feet, take him to dinner after and then fuck him!" Francis clapped excitedly.

"Ok…"

Antonio thought for a moment, by next week he wouldn't have these silly feelings for Lovino anymore and he could convince Bella to take him back! Maybe that's what he wanted… but some part of Antonio's brain whispered to him, "You love him more, more than Bella, more than the moon or the sun, more than anything and you're just going to give it all up because what? You're scared? Scared of him rejecting you? Scared that you will hurt him?"

"So, do we agree on the plan?"

"Y-yes…"

xXx

Gilbert smirked at the Canadian boy on his lap. "How many times have I told you, you're the cutest thing ever?" he purred to the boy.

Matthew blushed lightly and kissed Gilbert's forehead. "More than once." He giggled quietly.

They had been "Dating" for more than one week and already Gilbert was treating Matthew like the only thing in his life, which made Mathew love him. Yes, he knew how stupid it sounded but god did he love the German only a week and he felt like the relationship was going to last.

"Well you're still the cutest thing in the world." Gilbert smirked and kissed Matthew lightly. Matthew kissed gilbert back until his phone rung. He quickly pulled the phone out and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Matthew huffed irritatedly into the phone.

"Yo! Matt, whatcha up to?" His brother called back into the phone.

"I was trying to kiss my boyfriend then you called." Matthew frowned.

"OI YOU'RE DATING THE STUPID PRUSSIAN BASTARD?!"  
"And he's loving it." Gilbert smirked and kissed Matthew deeply. Matthew moaned softly, before remembering his brother was on the phone.

"S-so what did you want?" Matthew asked, wiping his mouth clean of Gilbert's saliva.

"Dad kicked me out,"  
"You ran away." Matthew clarified.

"Yeah whatever, I need a place to stay. Do you still have that Kiku dude's number?"

"Yes, hold on."

After getting his annoying brother what he wanted, and being lectured on not to have unprotected sex, Matthew finally hung up the phone and slid the damn thing back into his pocket.

"Wow he was annoying." Gilbert chuckled and kissed Matthew again, almost hungrily.

"God, Gil." Gilbert smiled at the nickname. "Somebody is really excited." Matthew chuckled.

"Mein gott birdie vou dvon't know vhat you do to me." Gilbert replied huskily, making sure to speak with a thick German accent that somehow sent shivers down Matthew's spine.

"And you may never know," Lovino growled from the kitchen doorway. "Because I will castrate Gilbert before he has the chance to fuck you in my kitchen."

"L-Lovino..." Matthew whimpered and quickly climbed off of Gilbert. "Please don't tell papa…" he pleaded.

"I won't, as long as you two don't get caught in my kitchen again."

"Fine..." Gilbert huffed, suddenly he got an idea. "Come birdie! To the couch! We shall fuck there!" He announced jokingly and grabbed Matthew's hand, leading him to the living room.

"Oh no you don't!" Lovino yelled after them.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N YAY I IS UPDATING AGAIN!**

_**Chapter 10: in the hood?**_

Lovino huffed loudly as he flopped onto the couch, man working the night shifts was beginning to drain all of his energy. Everyone that came always ended up claw at him asking for personal dances but he would never ever agree, I mean come on, he may strip but he is not going to just fuck or be fucked by some random person. Believe it or not he was actually a virgin. He didn't want to waste his first time on some douche bag. He wanted it to be special, preferably that tall-dark-and-handsome Spaniard who was still living in his bedroom… wait! What the hall is he talking about?! He doesn't like/love that idiot! Why the hell would he even think about that?! Don't get him wrong the Spaniard is pretty hot… and when he comes back from the gym all sweaty it is super… GROSS he was going to say gross! Icky!

"Goddammit…" Lovino scolded himself and tried to rub away the burning feeling that was taking over his cheeks.

"Something wrong Lovi?" Antonio called from the kitchen.

"Shit!'" Lovino shrieked and buried his head into the nearest pillow. "What do you want you stupid idiot?!"

"I just head you cursing… I figured Gil got home," Antonio frowned and sat next to Lovino on the couch. "Do you have a fever? You look awfully red from what I can see." Antonio reached to try and touch Lovino's forehead.

"N-no! I'm fine stupid tomato bastard!" Lovino stuttered and swatted away Antonio's hand. "Now go cook some damn food before I eat you." He threatened.

"Oh, OK Lovi!" Antonio smiled and returned to the kitchen. "If there is anything you need just ask!"

"I need to know whether or not you like me back." Lovino mumbled into the pillow.

"Huh?"

"NOTHING!"

xXx

Alfred wondered around the block aimlessly, searching for nothing in particular. He sighed heavily and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. His "Mum" always told him smoking was bad and if he did it "she" would kill him. Well after running away about three times in 6 months, he picked up the nasty habit from people he bunked with, it was stupid and all but he knew that if he was going to waste his life on something, it's better that it's cigarettes and alcohol rather than drugs and whiskey. Alfred took a long breath in and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, he then blew the white smoke out and into the atmosphere. Alfred leaned up against a random brick building, taking another drag of his cigarette. He turned his attention down the street where a small boy with jet black hair stood at the bus stop. The boy didn't look unusual until a couple of other tall muscular boys surrounded him. Alfred winced when he heard the pain filled cry of the boy, he had to help. He sighed and flicked his cigarette to the curb, he squished the stupid thing into the ground and sprinted off to help the boy.

"Herp!" the small boy wailed with a Japanese accent.

"Shut up!" one of the males surrounding him barked. "It will hurt a lot less if you just gave us the money!"

"What money?" the boy cried.

"OI!"

All four men looked to Alfred with shocked expressions. Alfred stood up as straight as possible and puffed out his chest, much like a frog would do in the face of danger. Which seemed to intimidate the teens, god these kids look like 15 year olds…

"What the hell are you four doing? Fucking beating up this… this… are you fucking kidding me look at the kid! For Christ sakes he is practically twelve!" Alfred scolded in a motherly manner. "If your family saw this I am pretty fucking sure you would not be invited to any reunions any fucking time soon!" he pushed the man standing in front of him aside, and grabbed the small boy, picking the bruised boy up bridal style. "And if any of you, and I mean any of you, come here and pick on little old ladies I will not hesitate to fucking burn you all on a stake." Alfred threatened, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The four teens nodded and ran as far away from the bus stop as possible, not looking back once.

"So," Alfred started and looked down at the boy/ old friend in his arms. "Long time no see, Kiku."

Kiku smiled lightly up at Alfred and nodded, "It has been quite a while hasn't it? I wish it wasn't this way that we met again…"

"Ha!" Alfred exclaimed. "I liked this way just fine! I got to save you and show you how muscular I am now!"

Kiku rolled his eyes and wiped his lip of the dried blood. "Yes, well, this way got me hurt." He frowned at the American.

"Oh shit you are hurt…" Alfred gasped quietly and quickly carried Kiku to the hotel he was living in currently. "Don't worry Kiku I will save you." He whispered and opened the small room's door. "It sucks I know but until the morning you'll have to deal with it." Alfred sighed and set the small Japanese teen on the only bed.

"No, Alfred-san, it's just fine. Thank you very much." Kiku coughed and curled up in the sheets on the bed. "But where will you sleep?"

Alfred chuckled and motioned to the floor with great enthusiasm. "Why, the floor of course." He smiled.

Now, Kiku was not one to be impolite, but man Alfred had lost quite a few brain cells while they were a part. "No Alfred," Kiku pleaded. "Just sleep on the bed, I'll be fine on the floor."

"No way dude! If I sleep on the bed so do you!"

Images of high school flooded back to Kiku, filling his mind with what it was like to be dating the star quarter back, then to the night of home coming, in a room similar to this. Kiku blushed lightly and nodded at his former boyfriend. "Fine." He smiled and laid back down on the pillow.

Alfred stared at the small boy in shock for a moment before laying down on the bed beside Kiku. Man did he miss cuddling with Kiku, but he knew he couldn't do that. Not now, they had just met again and Kiku was probably asleep already.

Alfred sighed and kissed Kiku's temple. "Good night."

To Alfred's surprise/embarrassment Kiku replied, "Good night Alfred."

xXx


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello again! It is meeee~! And today I have nothing better to do then to update this story! So I realized today that I am going to probably have more chapters then just 15, because obviously I still have to get Lovino a boyfriend. Which might take a while. But I assure you dear readers that this story be finished by the end of the summer! So please enjoy and as always read at your own risk;)**

**WARNING: Next chapters may contain mature content, and I still don't own hetalia.**

_**Chapter 11: Bloody picnics**_

Lovino huffed loudly as he drove quietly to the stupid picnic he agreed to go to. Why the hell didn't he just say he had to wash his cat? Oh right, he doesn't have a cat… but still! Why didn't he say no? It was probably going to be fucking boring and he was probably just going to sit there while all the girls paint their nails and brag about their awesome boyfriends. Lovino shuttered. Sure he wished he had someone to cuddle and shit, but then again who the hell has stayed with Lovino for over a year on their own will?

Feeling a sudden rush of depression, Lovino shook the horrible thoughts of loneliness away and began thinking about the food that might be at the picnic… mmmm, pasta…

Lovino smiled to himself as he pulled into the parking lot for the people visiting the park. He turned off his car and escaped the tiny metal prison. Lovino had always hated riding in cars, they always made him sick as a child, mostly because his grandparents drove like fucking idiots. Lovino sighed and began to walk towards the small group of people he recognized as his co-workers. Soon the angry little Italian met his friends near the swing set. Fucking whores swinging. God these women belonged in a mental hospital.

"Lovino!" Liz smiled and waved enthusiastically at Lovino. "Come here! You look so good in normal clothes!" she quickly turned to lily and whispered, "Although I wouldn't mine much if he showed up as a bunny rabbit."  
"I wouldn't either." A tall tan man smirked down at Liz.

"Ah! Who the hell are-?" Liz's surprised expression quickly turned into a smirk, matching Antonio's. "Toni! I haven't seen seen you in ages! When did you get here?" Liz greeted and quickly hugged her old friend. By now Lovino was standing next to the two.

"Ok, ok break it up you two!" Lovino growled and pulled Liz off of Antonio.

"Awwwww, Is little Lovino worried I'll steal his boyfriend?" Liz teased and pinched Lovino's cheek teasingly.

"I am not! YOU CAN HAVE HIM! And he is not my boyfriend!" Lovino spat at her and smacked her hand away.

"Isn't he cute, liz?" Antonio giggled quietly and pinched Lovino's other cheek.

"I totally agree." Liz nodded. "You know since I started w-" Lovino quickly slapped a hand over Liz's mouth and hissed out a "Shut up."

Lovino quickly dragged Liz away from a very confused looking Spaniard. "Look Liz, He doesn't know that I am a stripper, he thinks I am just a waiter ok? So don't tell him anything." Lovino growled out.

"He doesn't know?!" Liz exclaimed. "Why don't you tell him?"

"He is just… too innocent ok? And I may or may not like him… a lot, so don't screw this up for me, got it?"

"Mhmm!" Liz gave Lovino a fake salute, "Ay, ay captain!" she giggled and quickly ran to the girls on the swing set, probably to go tell them that Lovino has a itty bitty crush on a very hot Spaniard… either that or to go tell them all about how she is planning the wedding and how Lovino already picked out their kid's names.

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, when suddenly he felt warm familiarly strong arms wrap around his mid-section. "Hello, Lovi~!" A Spanish accent purred softly into Lovino's ear, causing shivers to run down the smaller man's spine. "What are you doing?!" Lovino demanded with a bright red blush spread across his cheeks. "Get off of me!" he yelped.

"But I didn't get to say hello before~!" Antonio said with a fake whiny voice and a bright smile.

"And now you have so get off of me!" Lovino yelled. "C'mon Lovino just let me hold you for a second! Please?" Antonio begged quietly into Lovino's ear, trying to make the sentence sound as suggestive as possibly.

"No let go of me!"

A couple yards away stood Francis and Arthur. Francis with his thin arm wrapped around Arthur's waist protectively, Arthur with his head rested on Francis's shoulder. "Ah, young love. Do you remember when that was us?" Francis purred.

"I remember the many times when you tried raping me in public if that is what you're asking." Arthur mumbled with a fond smile, memories of Francis chasing him after school filling his mind.

"If you want me to rape you here and now, dear, I will." Francis giggled into Arthur's ear.

"Ok Bloody git let's get something to eat." Arthur laughed, choosing to ignore Francis's comment.

xXx

After eating everyone decided to play soccer, however in the end there was only six people on each team. Lovino, Matthew, Liz, Lily, Norge, and Arthur against Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Matthias and Katy.

Let the games begin.

The whistle was blown by a very nervous Matthew who then quickly tossed it to the side and returned to the goal. Lovino passed the ball to Arthur who quickly dribbled it up to the goal, only to find his husband right in front of him smirking widely. "Could I have the ball, love?" He giggled childishly and took a large step forward. Arthur returned to the smirk and took a side step. "No thanks, Love." Arthur then passed the ball up to Lovino who then scored. Matthew cheered quietly, "Yes!"  
"Damn…" Gilbert smirked at his boyfriend at the other goal. "I am so fucking that tonight."

"No," Arthur and Francis both yelled. "If you so much as touch him the wrong way I swear to god I will not hesitate to-" Arthur's eyes were so evil looking Gilbert felt sick.

"Ok, ok damn!" Gilbert huffed.

"Can we get back to the game dammit?" Lovino huffed, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah," Norge, the other waiter at the club agreed. "I need to kick Matthias's ass."

"Oh game on!"

xXx

When Kiku woke up the next morning he felt as some might describe as like shit. He had bruises covering his body and cuts under his eyes. Man, Hercules was going to flip out on him. Hercules… holy shit!

Kiku jumped out of the bed quickly and began to scurry towards the door.

"Kiku? Where are you going?" Alfred yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Back to my boyfriend!" Kiku exclaimed and slammed the door shut after him.

"Boyfriend?"

DAMMIT NOT ANOTHER THING TO SOLVE!

xXx


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: update!  
WARNING: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, NEXT CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT.**

_**Chapter 12: damned plans**_

Lovino wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand and smirked at the person across from him. "I'd move it if I were you." He whispered venomously. "Wouldn't want someone as pretty as you getting hurt."

Antonio smirked back at Lovino and took Lovino's chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at him completely. "I could say the same to you."

"Oi!" Matthew huffed from the goal. "Get on with it!" the normally quiet boy was a bit agitated, this game was gonna take forever if those two didn't stop flirting.

"Got it Matt!" Lovino chuckled and moved the ball away from Antonio's possession, he then began to run down to the goal. "Shit." Antonio growled under his breath. This whole impress Lovino with his amazing soccer skills to get him in bed with Antonio wasn't working so well. But goddamn was that boy hot when he was sweating. Antonio couldn't help but to stare at Lovino's ass. That man is going to be the death of him. Antonio sighed heavily and chased after Lovino.

On the other side of the field a certain German stared longingly at his boyfriend who was cheering for some reason. God Birdie looked really good right now… Not paying attention, as usual, Gilbert suddenly snapped back to reality. Only to be blacked out by a ball that hit him head on.

"Well done Lovino." Arthur chuckled and patted Lovino on the back. "You finally got the bugger to shut up."

After a few moments of Gilbert just lying on the ground Matthew began to panic. "Lovino!" He scolded as he ran towards his unconscious boyfriend. "What did you do to him?"

Everyone stared accusingly at Lovino who just shrugged in response to Matthew's question. "He was in the way."

"Lovino!" Matthew yelled, yes the small Canadian boy yelled. Like full on yelled. "Grow a pair please! I mean get over the whole being mean and not giving a fuck, it's bugging the shit out of me! This is my boyfriend! He is fucking unconscious and all you have to say is 'Oh, he was in the way.' Take some goddamn responsibility!" Matthew turned to his "Dad" and frowned. "And you, get over it! I'm growing up! I'm not a fucking four year old and just so you know daddy," Arthur froze, not used to his quiet son talking back to him. Or talking to him at all for that matter. "I'm not a virgin."

Francis gulped and glared down at his former friend who he was going to beat the hell out of when he woke up.

"Norge." Matthew called the Norwegian to his side. "Could you please call 911 and get an ambulance?" Matthew asked sweetly.

"My name is Lukas…" Norge muttered under his breath and nodded, not really wanting to get yelled at too.

Lovino stared at his friend, completely shocked at what Matthew had said. _He is right,_ Lovino thought _I am a douche._

xXx

After the ambulance carried Gilbert, Matthew, and Arthur (Arthur refusing to let Matthew go alone) away, everyone else left the picnic gone wrong, leaving Antonio and Francis alone at the park.

"Well that was a bust." Antonio sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. That didn't go exactly how he wanted.

"Not exactly…" Francis smirked and handed Antonio a slip of paper.

"What is this?" Antonio asked as he stared down at the paper that had a scribbled phone number on it.

"I tricked Lovino into writing down his phone number."

Antonio stared at Francis in amazement, his jaw practically touching the ground. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Doesn't matter." Francis smirked. "So lover boy, are you just going to stand there with your mouth open like an idiot or are you going to go get laid?"

And with that Antonio was off.

xXx

Lovino stared down at his glass and frowned.

"Fill yourself damn glass." He growled and threw it against the wall, scowling when it shattered. "Stupid thing…"

Lovino sighed and slumped in his chair, forgetting the glass, he grabbed the bottle of vodka and began chugging it. He hated vodka with a passion, but god did it help him forget everything. Once the bottle was empty, he threw it against the wall and it joined the smashed glass. Lovino wasn't much of a drinker, hell, he hated to drink. It was stupid. Why drink alcohol? It will only kill you in the end. Alcohol kills brain cells and that's the last thing Lovino wanted to kill. Lovino picked up a random bottle of alcohol and began to drink from it. Damn, Gilbert had a lot of beer. It all tasted like shit in Lovino's opinion but it took the hurt away.

Matthew was totally right. Lovino was a jackass, a jackass that only cared about himself. No, a jackass that cared so much about other people, but was too much of an ass to tell them. Lovino loved Arthur and Matthew like family and now they both were pretty pissed at him. Shit. Lovino took another large gulp of the beer. Finally it was kicking in. he could barely see his feet without them becoming blurry.

_Knock knock_

Lovino chuckled and finished off his beer before smashing the bottle along with the many others. "Coming~!" he called. He hoped it was Matthew, he hoped it was Matthew so he could get yelled at more, maybe even slapped, he deserved it right?

Lovino opened the door and smiled at the person before him, who didn't look like Matthew at all. "Oh! Hi there Tonio!" Lovino giggled and grabbed onto Antonio's sleeve, pulling him into the room, and closing the door behind him. "Do come in, dear."

Antonio stared at Lovino in confusion. "Lovi?" Lovino handed Antonio a beer and grinned widely. "Yes?"

"You're wasted." Antonio sighed.

"So you've noticed~!" Lovino purred. "I like it so much better this way!" He exclaimed with false happiness. "Nothing can hurt me now!"

"Lovino, go to bed. You'll forget this all in the morning." Antonio said in a motherly fashion, kind of disappointed that he wasn't getting laid.

"But I have things to do!" Lovino whined and pushed Antonio on to the couch.

"What could you possibly do it's almost 2 in the morning!" Antonio questioned.

Lovino crawled onto Antonio's lap and giggled loudly. "I could do you Toni~" he winked and kissed Antonio deeply.

Although the kiss was faintly flavored of alcohol, Antonio couldn't stop himself from kissing back. His mind ran widely for a second. All he needed to do was push Lovino away and tell him to go to bed again! Then he would forget about it and get laid tomorrow. Yeah that would work! Antonio nodded to himself before realizing that while he was planning that all out in his head his body was doing something COMPLETELY different. Antonio's fingers were fumbling over Lovino's buttons on his shirt while his mouth was currently abusing Lovino's neck. But oh, the noises Lovino was making. The noises of pure pleasure, Antonio couldn't make himself stop. This is what he wanted right? He wanted to fuck Lovino! Then why was his head and heart telling him to stop? He needed to stop. This wasn't right…

"Lovi…" Antonio panted and pulled away from Lovino's neck. Lovino kissed Antonio's cheek and began to work his way down Antonio's neck before Antonio gently shoved him away. "No, Lovi…"

Lovino frowned, "Antonio, I want you." Antonio's heart stopped for a moment before he replied, "I want you too Lovi, so bad… just not this way."

Lovino nodded slowly and got off of Antonio's lap. "Ok… it's ok… just… close the door when you leave ok?" Antonio nodded and watched Lovino walk to his bedroom.

Antonio stared longingly at the door, damn he wished he hadn't stopped… He was wrong, oh he was so wrong. He didn't just want to fuck Lovino, he wanted Lovino to be his. He Wanted Lovino to Love him. Antonio sighed and put his head in his hands finally realizing that he, Antonio Fernadez Carriedo, was hopelessly and utterly in love with Lovino.

Screw the plan.

xXx


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, I fixed the last chapter**** he he please don't hate me, I am sick and I can't think straight. It makes more sense now, so please enjoy and review! Also could you please follow? Thanks love.**

_**Chapter 13: Finally someone hooks up in this story**_

When Lovino woke up he had a horrible headache, it felt like someone had a huge hammer on the inside of his brain and was pounding in attempt to get out. It fucking sucked. "Jesus..." Romano swore as he sat up, clutching his head. "Shit." He sighed and got out of bed, hoping that Gilbert didn't come home at all last night so he could clean up the glass without being made fun of. When he got out to the living room he was quite surprised to see Antonio asleep on his couch. "Wow, idiot must have followed me home or something…" He mumbled. Lovino could only remember the night up until his second bottle of Vodka was finished. Lovino sighed and looked down at Antonio. "Damn bastard." He smiled softly and played with Antonio's soft brown curls. "But you sure are cute when you're asleep." He chuckled. Lovino frowned at his words, he didn't even barely know Antonio and truth to be told he knew Antonio wouldn't like him once he got to know him.

Lovino sighed and pulled a blanket over Antonio, he then began picking up all the glass shards from the night before.

xXx

When Antonio woke up he was staring directly at Lovino's ass. Not that he was complaining. Lovino was bent over in front of Antonio, he looked like he was picking something up. But god was the view perfect. Antonio hadn't realized how long he was staring before Lovino had turned around with glass in his hands. "What are you doing?" He asked. "N-nothing." Antonio replied quickly, looking away.

"You hungry?" Lovino asked, choosing to forget what had just happened.

"Very." Antonio admitted, still staring at the ground sheepishly. "Nothing to be ashamed of." Lovino chuckled under his breath and walked to the kitchen. "So, Bastard," Lovino called from the kitchen, getting out cereal and milk. "Why are you hear anyway? I don't remember giving you a key."

"Well, I have been living here for about a month." Antonio laughed, "And you let me in."

"You moved to Francis's a week ago idiot." Lovino reminded him.

"Yes and I am always so lonely." Antonio sighed dramatically. "I wake up every morning wondering if you miss me."

"Oh I do," Lovino teased. "I wake up every morning and miss you so much I praise god and Francis for taking you away."

"You wound me Lovi~!" Antonio purred and walked up behind Lovino. "I just want your love." Antonio chuckled and hugged Lovino from behind.

"D-don't touch me idiot!" Lovino exclaimed, blushing darkly.

"Lovino… do you remember last night?" Antonio asked.

"Not one bit…" Lovino said slowly. "Why? We didn't… You know, _do_ anything… right?"

"No, no, no." Antonio chuckled. "Nothing happened. I promise."

"Oh thank god, that would have been an awkward conversation." Lovino laughed nervously, sensing there was something Antonio wasn't telling him. "So, why did you come here then?" He asked again, hoping this time his question wouldn't be dodged.

"I, well, you left in such I hurry… I just came by to make sure everything was ok." Antonio nodded, as if confirming it with himself. Antonio wasn't lying, he sure as hell wasn't telling the whole story, but he wasn't lying. Antonio did come by to make sure everything was all right, he also came by to get laid, but he couldn't tell Lovino that.

"How is Matt anyway?" Lovino asked, noticing that Antonio was still a little unsure of what he wanted to tell to Lovino about last night.

"Well, he called you last night." Antonio said as nonchalantly as possible, even fiddling with his thumb nails to look natural.

"He called?" Lovino asked, frowning deeply down at the cereal. "What did he want?"

"Well, it was two in the morning and you were passed out, so I answered. He said he was sorry," Antonio looked up at Lovino, noting how cute he was when he frowned. "Healsosoundedlikehewascrying…" Antonio added quickly, hoping Lovino didn't hear him.

"What?" Lovino demanded softly, turning to face Antonio as he did so.

"I said," Antonio sighed. "He sounded like he was crying."

"Oh," Lovino gulped and turned back to his cereal, now staring down at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "How is the potato then?"

Antonio laughed quietly, recognizing the adorable nick name, in his opinion, that Lovino cave to Gilbert. "He'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Ok, if you say so." Lovino muttered under his breath and handed Antonio a bowl of cereal. "Here."

"Thank you, Lovi." Antonio smiled widely, without thinking Antonio leaned down and kissed Lovino's temple softly. "And don't worry about it, Matthew and Gilbert still like you."

Lovino froze in place and stared at Antonio like a deer caught in head lights. "W-what was that?"

"T-that?" Antonio gulped, oh no. he ruined it. Now Lovino would hate him forever, he would never be able to tell Lovino how he felt if Lovino never wanted to speak with him again? How was he supposed to live out the rest of his life with Lovino if Lovino didn't want to see him? What if Lovino didn't even like him back? What if—

"You missed you stupid bastard." Lovino swore and before Antonio could even process what was going on, Lovino pulled Antonio by his collar into a mind blowing (In both of their opinions) kiss. Slowly, Antonio was pulled out of his thoughts and kissed Lovino back. Soon both of them needed air, Lovino pulled away from Antonio's lips with his eyes closed, a little afraid to look at Antonio. Lovino knew he must have been a horrible kisser because Antonio didn't speak at all.

"Wow…" Antonio breathed out after what felt like forever. "That was great…"

Lovino opened his eyes in shock and stared at Antonio like his was a maniac.

"Kiss me again." Antonio whispered.

"Why?" Lovino questioned.

"Lovino, I had to wait for about 2 months or so for that kiss right there, all I ask is for another." 

And another kiss is what Antonio got, and another, and another. Lovino soon was unaware that hhe was being pushed into his living room and then on the couch, he also was not aware that he was undressing himself now. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was Antonio.

Dare he say that one kiss made him fall in love?


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: god I love you guys**** anyway! I had a request for smut… which may or may not be coming up soon! I will make it a chapter on its own so you guys can skip it if you don't want to read it, and so I don't get murdered for pushing things way to fast. So here ya go, the next chapter! Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 14: decisions, decisions.**_

Lovino panted on the couch, obviously out of breath. He smiled up at Antonio who was now hovering above him. _Damn was he hot. It makes up for stupidity_, Lovino thought fondly. This had been going on for about a week or two, every day on Lovino's lunch break Antonio would meet him at the house for a steamy, uninterrupted make out session. Antonio smiled back down at the beautiful Italian below him.

"Te Amo, Lovi~" Antonio cooed and nuzzled into Lovino's neck.

"Y-you can't just pronounce you love me every time we make out you idiot!" Lovino huffed, his arms over his chest and a bright blush spreading across his face like a wild fire.

"Why not?" Antonio grinned, "You're mine now." He smirked.

Lovino's blush darkened. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? Were they dating now? Is that how relationships work? You just make out a few times without your shirt and now you are dating? What is Lovino wasn't ready for that? What if he wasn't good enough for Antonio? What if Antonio got bored with him and left for Bella? Lovino's smile fell into a deep frown.

"Lovi? What's wrong, mi amour?" Antonio asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing, I uh… I need to get back to work." Lovino muttered and pushed Antonio off of him. Antonio fell to the end of the couch and stared at Lovino with his mouth hanging open. He must have really pissed Lovino off…

Lovino slid on his tee shirt and buttoned his pants back up. "Bye, Antonio." He sighed and exited the apartment, Leaving Antonio by himself.

"Lovi never calls me by my name," Antonio thought aloud. "It's always Tomato bastard, or Toni, and he even called me his love once… dammit I really messed up…" He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together as his brain worked as hard as it could to find a solution to his problems. "I know! I'll call Francis!"

Antonio smiled and picked up his phone from the coffee table. Quickly, he dialed his friend hoping to get advice. "Hello?" a voice murmured from the other end. "This is Matthew, Papa is at work."

"Oh, Hola… Marcus..?" Antonio smiled, he felt bad that he could never remember Francis' eldest name, he really did, but try as he may, he never could.

"Matthew." The small voice reminded him from the other end.

"Yes, yes! I am so sorry Matthew! Anyway I was calling for Francis, do you know when he will be home?"

"Not sure, Papa and Mum are at work so who knows. The club is busy this time of the year."

Antonio nodded, he knew Francis would be busy, he just figured the Frenchman would keep his phone on him, idiot. Wow, Lovino was rubbing off on Antonio…

"So, what did you need from papa? Maybe I could help." The small voice offered.

"Oh! Yes, Marcus that would be great!"

"Matthew…"

"Oh yeah… Sorry Matthew… anyway, you're Lovi's friend, right?" the happy Spaniard asked.

"Yeah…?"

"So, the night Gilbert got hurt, Lovino got drunk," Antonio started.

Matthew nodded, smiling as he remembered all the drunk apologies from the "cold hearted" Italian.

"Well, I tried calling a few times but he didn't answer so I went over, and one thing led to another, and well… Lovino tried to sleep with me…"

Matthew gasped and muttered a, "wow, I told gill! He so owes me money!"

"Yes, yes. Anyway I said no and he went to bed. I didn't want our first time to be because he was drunk, you know?"

"Of course." Matthew agreed, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Anyway so I woke up, and he fed me, and he couldn't remember anything from the night before. Then he just kissed me!"

Matthew giggled and jumped up and down excitedly. "Go on!" the small Canadian boy squealed, receiving an awkward glance from his boyfriend.

"So I kissed him back, and then… we made out on his couch… and ever since, he takes super long lunch breaks so he can come home and we can make out."

"D'awwwww…" Matthew cooed, melting down into his seat.

"But today I told him I loved him; like I do every time, and then said he was mine. But he freaked out and left me all alone!" Antonio exclaimed, pouting a bit towards the end of his story. "So I need advice, please... Matthew."

Matthew grinned widely, elbowing his boyfriend excitedly. "Gil!" he smiled, covering the receiver of the phone. "He remembered my name!"

"Who?" Gilbert's expression turned from a soft, happy one to a dark, evil one. "Is it that Lars dude again?"

"No, Antonio!" Matthew giggled. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist and hugged him protectively. "Good, 'cause you're mine." He murmured and kissed Matthew's cheek.

Antonio sighed on the other line. Why didn't Lovino like it when he said stuff to him like Gilbert said to Mar-Matthew? Why couldn't he just… Love him back? Antonio swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Was that it? Lovino just didn't love him back? Slumping in his seat, Antonio waited for the quiet mumbles of "I love you"'s to decease.

"S-sorry Antonio." Matthew mumbled, smiling at his boyfriend. "Gil got needy," He teased. "But I can help you. Just take him out on a date. Lovino doesn't get attached. He tends not to fall in love, or so he has told me. He is afraid of being forgotten, or left behind. Just convince him you're in love. And he will fall for you soon enough. Ok?"

Antonio nodded slowly. "Thank Mar… Matthew."

"Bye, Antonio."

"Bye."

Antonio sighed and hung up. This was a lot of work, falling in love. But, it will be worth it. Right?

xXx


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Date me.**_

Lovino sighed as he pulled his heavy tan trench coat over his shoulders. It had rained all day, which seemed to only happen when Lovino was in a shitty moody. Shitty weather makes a shitty mood right? Wrong. Shitty decisions make a shitty mood. He silently cursed himself for running away from his problems that Afternoon, like a little girl. What was he 12?! He huffed, opening the club doors to expose the horrible weather and the bare streets. Damn his luck, Lovino frowned down at the gravel pathway that led to the bus station. Once he got home, he could just sleep and forget the whole day ever happened.

Once arriving to the bus station, Lovino pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the bus driver. "Son the ride is only 2.50…" the driver grumbled in a low voice, sounding like he was scolding a child for stealing from the cookie jar. "I know, just keep it. You deal with a lot of jackasses, might as well make more right? I assume they don't pay you enough to deal with Spanish people." Lovino mumbled and made his way to the back of the bus. The driver chuckled and nodded. Lovino had ridden the bus enough times, he knew all the drivers, and they knew him and where his stop was. Lovino had taken a liking to all the nightly bus drivers, they tended to the more grumpy ones, he could relate. The bus lurched forward and closed it's doors, heading down a dark lonely road.

Lovino sighed, looking around at the meaningless faces, going meaningless places. A mother and her toddler huddling together in the back, a greasy kid without a family sitting to Lovino's right, an old cook talking to a black cat that he lured onto the bus in the front. And then there was a tall man with blond hair that flipped up wards, he sat directly in front of Lovino. Every once and a while the man would turn to face Lovino, a subtle smile plastered on his face, he would then chuckle and turn to face the front again. After he repeated this action for the fifth time, Lovino started to be more self-conscious, he checked his face in his phone's camera multiple times and found that nothing was wrong with his appearance.

The next time the man turned around he grinned widely at Lovino and held out his hand. "I'm Lars, and you are?"

"None of your business." Lovino replied grumpily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, none of your business, I was wondering if I could take you out and learn more about you."

Lovino blushed darkly at how straight forward the man was, he laughed at the man and shook his head. "Sorry, I have a boyfr-" Lovino paused. He doesn't have a boyfriend…He has a Antonio… which is kind of like a boyfriend… right? Lovino sighed heavily, "I'm in a very complicated relationship with the man of my dreams."

Lars laughed and patted the pouting Italian on the back. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, has he not realized his feelings yet?"

"More like I haven't realized mine." Lovino huffed.

"But isn't he the man of your dreams?" Lars sighed dramatically.

"He is… he just… he is too good for me, you know? Like I know he will run off with some hot lady or a hot guy someday, so why bother, right? But, the problem is-"

"You love him." Lars finished.

"Yeah…"

"Then go after him, take a chance!" Lars encouraged.

"But, he will just break my heart."  
"It will be worth it though, it is better to have loved and lost rather than to never have loved at all." Lars smiled.

"I guess you're right…"

"Stop 495?" the bus driver called. "495?"

"This is my stop," Lovino stood up. "Thank you, Lars."

"You're welcome, Lovino." Lar chuckled. "Now go get your man!"

"OK." Lovino chuckled and got off the bus, he thanked the bus driver and jogged through the rain to his apartment. He smiled to himself, he was gonna give Antonio a shot. Hopefully Antonio would still want to go out with him… Hopefully.

Lovino groaned to himself as he slid the door open to his room. What if Antonio didn't want to date him now?! What if he-

_What the hell?_

In the middle of the room stood Antonio with a small box in hand. Around him the whole room was decorated with a bright sign that read, "Date me~". Antonio smiled at Lovino and got down on one knee.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Lovino stared at Antonio like he was crazy and stood perfectly still, not even breathing for a second. Holy hell… did he just? And now Lovino is? Oh my god…

"I uh… you are… what?!"Lovino asked with his mouth hanging down to the floor. "What did you?!"  
"Go out with me." Antonio laughed, still on one knee.

"No!" Lovino smiled, "No way!"  
"Why not~?!" Antonio whined and stood up. "Lovi! You will date me. Then we will get married, then we will have kids, then we will grow old. It's inevitable."

Lovino laughed and shook his head. "I believe that is the worse pick up line, ever."

"Date me."

"No."

"Please?!"  
"Fine."

"Really?"  
"No."

"Lovi!"  
"Fine I'll go on ONE stupid date with you." Lovino huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But that's it."

"Yes!" Antonio cheered and pumped his fist in the air. "Finally! I have wooed Lovi!"

"You haven't wooed shit." Lovino growled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Lovi, this will be the best date you've ever had!" Antonio giggled.

"What do you mean this?" Lovino asked quietly.

"I mean we are going out, right now! To the pizza place!" Antonio smiled brightly and dragged Lovino out of his apartment.

"What? Wait I never agreed to this!"

"Yes you did!"

xXx


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Date time~!**_

Lovino sighed heavily as he cuddled closer to Antonio. The bus was freezing, they were the only people on the bus too, so it was a little bit awkward in Lovino's opinion. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and cooed softly in Lovino's ear about how cute he was. Lovino didn't bother pushing Antonio away, he knew Antonio would just whine and complain and claim he was so unloved. Lovino rolled his eyes and laid his head on Antonio's shoulder.

"So where the hell are we going?" Lovino mumbled softly.

Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino's cheek. "I'm taking you to this little Italian restaurant, near where you work~!" He exclaimed happily.

Truth be told, Antonio loved being near Lovino, this was going to be so fun.

"Ok bastard, but you're paying." Lovino huffed.

"Of course Lovi~ the man of the relationship always pays~!" Antonio cooed into Lovino's ear.

"Excuse you shit face!" Lovino exclaimed and lightly hit Antonio's arm. "I am the man of this relationship! You're too girly and happy to be the man! I am way tougher then you!" He puffed out his cheeks like a child and pouted.

"The man tops Lovino." Antonio giggled and pinched Lovino's now red cheeks.

"You haven't topped anything yet!" Lovino hissed, pushing Antonio's hands away from his face.

"Yet." Antonio purred out seductively.

"You perverted bastard!" Lovino wailed, blushing darkly.

"Ok love birds," The bus driver smiled, "This is your stop."

Lovino got up and practically sprinted to the front of the bus. He then hopped off and waited a safe distance away for Antonio. Antonio smiled and happily galloped to the front of the bus, where he paid for the trip, before he could exit the bus however the bus driver called, "Have fun, he is a feisty one." Antonio chuckled to himself and exited the bus.

~Lovely little time skip~

Antonio opened the restaurant door for Lovino happily, then followed Lovino in. The restaurant was small and relatively empty, save for the couple in the back who were currently eating each other's faces rather than the food on the plates before them. The tiles were checkered black and white, the tables and chairs were a bright red. When they entered the small waiting room, a tall busty woman with short blonde hair happily made her way to lead them to their table.

"Hello." She smiled, and gestured to a small booth in the right hand corner of the restaurant. "This way please."

Once Lovino and Antonio were situated on opposite sides of the booth, Antonio pouting unhappily about Lovino's refusal to sit next to him due to the occurrence on the bus, the busty woman came back with two menus.

"I think you two will really enjoy the food, we just got a new cook, and she is wonderful!" the waitress smiled and returned back to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Antonio called after her, he then turned back to Lovino and smiled.

"So much for a pizza place…" Lovino muttered and looked down at all the expensive Italian foods.

"Well, I didn't want you to not go because it was a really fancy place." Antonio explained sheepishly.

"Thanks… for taking me here…" Lovino said quietly, never removing his eyes from the menu. "It's pretty nice."  
Antonio practically squealed at how cute Lovino was being, it was so cute! "You're welcome Lovi~!" he chuckled and kissed Lovino gently.

"Ahem."

Antonio pulled away from Lovino and gaped at the woman before them. She was as tall as Lovino with light brown hair that had a bright green bow. She wore a chef's uniform and a very unhappy face.

"May I help you?" Lovino growled, usually he was very polite to women, but in this case, this woman was scaring the shit out of his date, and Lovino did not appreciate that.

"You can stop sucking face with my boyfriend." She spat.

Antonio sunk in his side of the booth and stared intently at Lovino. "Ex-Boyfriend." He corrected quietly, which, luckily for him, went unnoticed to both angry adults.

"Who the hell are you?" Lovino hissed, "He is my boyfriend."

Antonio smiled widely and secretly celebrated with himself, before realizing that Bella had the face she wore when she slapped Antonio.

"I'm Bella! His Girlfriend!"  
"Uh not anymore Bitch!"

"You must be pretty ballsy to bring this whore to my restaurant! that's right bitch I saw you are your work!" Bella yelled.

Antonio stood up abruptly, staring down at his ex-girlfriend with fire in his eyes. "Lovino is not a whore," He murmured darkly. "And second of all I didn't know you worked here. Third of all, we are no longer dating. Lovino is the only one I have ever actually loved in my life. So get the fuck over it. Come on Lovino, we are leaving."

Lovino nodded, following Antonio quickly out of the restaurant. Lovino had about a million thoughts running through his mind. One, he called Antonio his boyfriend. His. Two, Lovino felt so jealous when Bella even mentioned Antonio's past relationship with her. And third, Antonio was fucking hot when he was angry. Lovino blushed at the last thought that crossed his mind, but he couldn't help but agree with himself. Antonio dragged Lovino back Lovino's apartment, not even taking the bus. Lovino didn't even notice until Antonio turned to face Lovino in front of his door.

"I'm so sorry…" Antonio chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "For blowing up like that, it's just I didn't like the way she was talking to you, and then she called you a whore, and I was so worried that she might have slapped you or something and its-"

Antonio was interrupted by Lovino's lips on his own. "You talk way too much." Lovino smiled and opened his apartment door. "I know it's only our first date but…" Lovino gestured to his bedroom nonchalantly. "Gilbert is at Matthew's house so no one can bother us."

Antonio smirked and kissed Lovino deeply. "Oh so now that I have protected my man, I get to sleep with him?" he teased quietly.

"No," Lovino smiled, "Once you showed me how hot it was when you were angry I got turned on." Lovino joked. "Now are we just going to stand in my living room and talk or are we going to the bed room?"

xXx


	18. Chapter 17

**READER WARNING: THIS IS THE SMUT CHAPTER! I AM TELLING YOU NOW, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS OTHER THEN LOVINO GETTING LAID, BUT THAT'S IT, PLEASE SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF LIKE…. I DUNNO BUT IF YOU'RE A KID SKIP THIS CHAPTER WHICH I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU ARE BUT ANYWAY I AM GOING TO LIKE START THE CHAPTER NOW.**

***Poland voice* SO LIKE TOTALLY ENJOY WHILE I GO FIND LIET.**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Smutty-smut**_

Antonio smirked and picked Lovino up bridal style, which surprised Lovino a bit. Lovino couldn't help but smile while Antonio place small kisses down his neck. "That tickles~" Lovino giggled, a manly giggle I assure you. Antonio smiled lightly and opened the door to Lovino's room. "You're adorable." He cooed quietly. Antonio quickly shut the room's door and hurried to Lovino's bed, excitement filling his body.

Lovino was dropped onto the bed in one quick motion, Antonio then crawled on top of Lovino and smiled down at him. "Excited much?" Lovino chuckled.

Antonio nodded enthusiastically and kissed Lovino deeply, pulling away only to whisper, "I have been waiting so long for you…"

Lovino smiled against Antonio's lips and-

**(A/N: I AM ALMOST POSTIVE SOME PEOPLE WHO ARENT SUPPOSED TO BE READING THIS ARE STILL READING SO HEED MY WARNING SMALL CHILDREN, IT STARTS GETTING GRAPHIC RIGHT HERE SO STOP READING)**

_Anyway,_ Lovino smiled against Antonio's lips and ran his hands up and under Antonio's shirt. Antonio smirked in response and began unbuttoning Lovino's shirt while kissed down Lovino's cheek to his collar bone. Lovino blushed darkly, truth be told, he was a fucking virgin. Now, before you go judging him saying _dude you're, like, a whore, how could you be a virgin?_ Well he never really had a serious girlfriend back at home, and truly didn't know he was gay until about three months ago.

Antonio flung Lovino's shirt off before realizing that Lovino looked super nervous. "Hey," Antonio said softly and kissed Lovino's forehead, "I'll be really gentle. I promise."

Lovino nodded and kissed Antonio gently. "Thank you, stupid bastard." He blushed.

Antonio smirked, his eyes full of lust. "You are so damn adorable." He cooed.

Lovino rolled his eyes and kissed Antonio. "You look so turned on right now. Fucking pervert." Antonio laughed. "If I get to make love to you then I guess I will be a pervert. Your pervert."

Antonio slid his hands under Lovino's waistband and in one quick motion pulled Lovino's pants off. Lovino looked away awkwardly, he had never been fully undressed around anyone that wasn't family. It was weird. Antonio didn't seem to notice Lovino's insecurities at all because he constantly cooed in Lovino's ear about how cute he was, and how sexy he was, which only resulted in Lovino getting more embarrassed.

"You're still clothed!" Lovino pouted as Antonio tried pulling down his boxers that were in fact the Italian flag. Don't judge.

"Sorry," Antonio chuckled and pulled off his shirt, revealing a LOT of muscles. Lovino stared at Antonio's chest with wide eyes, "Like what you see~?" Antonio smirked. Lovino looked away, glaring at the wall half-heartedly. "Get on with it bastard."

"Ay, ay captain~!" Antonio smiled and stripped down. Once he was nude, he began to wiggle Lovino's underwear off happily.

Lovino kissed Antonio lightly and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, Antonio kissed Lovino back rather sloppily and pulled Lovino on to his lap, not mind that either of them were naked. Lovino pulled himself closer to Antonio as the kiss intensified, soon Antonio licked Lovino's bottom lip asking for entrance. Lovino opened his mouth allowing Antonio to explore. After a minute or two Lovino pulled away for air, while he did so Antonio kissed down Lovino's neck, sucking softly here and there, marking a few light pink hickeys on the way. Lovino moaned softly, quite embarrassed but he couldn't really stop, sadly enough, he really enjoyed this. Antonio slowly pushed Lovino down into the bed and continued to kiss down his collar bone and to his chest.

Antonio was set on making Lovino's first time, slow a loving, but I was rather hard to do when Lovino was moaning so quietly. Part of him wanted to be very gentle, the other part wanted to take Francis's advice and just start fucking him. But he really didn't want to hurt Lovino. Ever. So he kissed lovingly and left very small hickey's that could be covered easily.

Lovino moaned a little louder as Antonio reached his midsection. Antonio smirked and kissed down to Lovino's thighs, Lovino's moans increased as he clenched on to the sheets lightly. Antonio deemed Lovino ready and held up three fingers in front of Lovino's mouth.

"Lovino, darling. Could you lick these please?"

Lovino raised an eyebrow at the odd request but didn't bother questioning it, he took the fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, covering them with saliva. Antonio pulled his fingers out of Lovino's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva behind, he then whispered in Lovino's ear softly, "Lovi, this might hurt a little, ok?"

Lovino nodded. Antonio then slipped one finger in Lovino's bottom, Lovino winced slightly but Antonio made up for the pain by kissing Lovino sweetly on the lips. Antonio smiled and wiggled his finger around a little to make room, he then slipped in the second finger, to which Lovino groaned a little in pain. Antonio quickly stretched him out with his two fingers and added the third. Lovino dug his nails into Antonio's shoulders and mumbled profanities. Antonio continued to stretch Lovino out until he was ready, he then slipped his fingers out and replaced it with his member. Lovino winced slightly at first while Antonio searched for a certain bundle of nerves, but it didn't take long for the experienced Spaniard, Lovino moaned loudly and nodded for Antonio to move, Antonio slowly pulled out of Lovino and pushed back in. Thrusting in and out gradually getting faster. Lovino dug his nails into Antonio's back and begged for more internally of course. But the stupid bastard seemed to read his mind because Antonio pushed harder on Lovino's prostate, causing Lovino to moan beneath him,

"A-Antonio…"

Antonio smirked to himself and thrusted harder into Lovino, "Yes Lovino?" he purred, to which Lovino replied with a louder moan. Antonio moaned quietly to himself, he was currently making Love to his ONE TRUE LOVE. Antonio felt a little giddy, like a school girl, this was amazing. And he knew Lovino was enjoying it too. Lovino moaned one last time before making a face, Antonio knew exactly what that meant. Lovino came on both of their stomachs, with Antonio following after.

Antonio pulled out of Lovino and flopped beside him. "I love you Lovino." He panted and turned on his side to face Lovino.

Lovino stared at Antonio before turning his attention to the ceiling. "I think… I love you too, Bastard."

* * *

**A/N: My first time writing Smut... so sorry if it sucked... like seriously... I think it sucked... dammit..**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I guess I shall catch you up on the last chapter because hopefully you didn't read it when I asked you not to Q~Q it was really bad. Anyway so Lovino finally said I love you… so here is the next chapter~! Oh and special thanks to:**

**The Little Chibi: For reminding me of cultural differences ;)**

**BlackBloodDrinkerXD: For making me smile! Thank you!**

**And dear CrossingtheBoundary: No Antonio has no clue what Lovino does.**

_**Chapter 18: Dude… we slept together…**_

Lovino cuddled closer to the source of heat on the other side of the bed, why the hell was the source moving? Make it stop! He just wants to sleep and… oh shit… Work.

Lovino sat up abruptly and looked down at Antonio who was holding on tightly to his waist. "No~" Antonio whined, "Don't leave, I'm sorry I moved I had to check my phone!" Lovino rolled his eyes and tried to peel Antonio off of his hips, with no luck.

"Toni! I have work you asshole!" Lovino huffed, Antonio only chuckled and snuggled into Lovino's side. "It's ok Lovi~! We can both stay home from work…" Antonio whispered and pulled Lovino back under the covers. "No shit face! I need to go to work today!" Lovino pouted.

Antonio cupped Lovino's cheeks in his hands and kissed Lovino softly. "I love you Lovino, don't worry Francis will understand, plus they have many waiters."

'_Yes but not many male strippers…' _Lovino thought. Lovino sighed and cuddled into Antonio's chest. "Speak of this to no one, or I will castrate you." He muttered darkly.

Antonio chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Too late…"

xXx

"Oh, my… god…" Matthew smiled down at his phone and squealed. Like a man… He turned to Gilbert and kissed him suddenly.

Gilbert smiled at Matthew and chuckled. "What was that for, birdie?"

Matthew squealed again, "Two things! One, Alfred and Kiku are talking to each other again, and two, Lovino and Antonio slept together!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I owe you ten dollars." He muttered. Matthew kissed Gilbert lightly and smiled widely. "I love you." He cooed.

"I love you too, Birdie."

xXx

"Kiku?" Alfred panted into the phone. After running half a block to catch up with Kiku, Alfred had lost him about forty minutes ago and now was basically running in a huge circle.

"Please Kiku, pick up… pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"Hello?"

Alfred's heart dropped into his stomach, so this was Kiku's boyfriend? Answering Kiku's phone? Like a stalker! Maybe if Kiku knew he would break up with him!

"Hey, dude. I was wondering if Kiku is around. I wanted to talk to him."

"Uh, he is right here… may I ask who this is?"

Alfred chewed on his bottom lip and replied, "Al, its Al."

"Ok, here he is." The greek voice muffled a few words, and then the voice was replaced with a small timid voice, "Herro?"  
"Hey, Kiku, dude!"

"Oh," Kiku walked into the kitchen, leaving Hercules alone in the living room. "Herro Arfred. How are you?"

"I'm good dude, how are you?"

Hercules walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kiku's midsection, kissing up his neck quite possessively.

"I-I'm… Hercures, stop it!" Kiku smiled and tried to push Hercules away. "I'm on the phone!" there was a muffled apology, and kissing noises.

Alfred's heart broke into a million little pieces, and then was set on fire. Who the hell needed a heart anyway? Not Alfred. Alfred definitely didn't need a heart. He hung up and threw the phone to the ground, stepping on it he yelled profanities and walked to the nearest apartment he could think of. Lovino's.

xXx

Lovino groaned when he heard a knocking on his door at noon. Antonio kissed Lovino's temple, whispered a soft "Don't worry I'll get It.", put on pants, and answered the door. He stared at the crying teenager in shock.

"Uh… Hello?" Antonio smiled softly. The teenager frowned and walked right into Antonio's chest, where he cried for a moment.

"Lovino, honey… I think there is someone here to see you…" Antonio called and awkwardly patted the smaller teen's back.

Lovino came out moments later wearing just boxers and a green sweatshirt. "Who the hell would be-…? Alfred?" Lovino quickly walked over to his friend and gently pushed his boyfriend aside. "Dammit, idiot. What's wrong?" Alfred immediately hugged Lovino tightly and cried into his shirt.

Antonio felt a surge of possessiveness run through him, he detached the crying teen from his boyfriend and hugged onto Lovino's waist. "Mine." He murmured darkly.

"Shut up you idiot!" Lovino scolded. "I was trying to comfort him!" Alfred stared at the two and he heart ached for a relationship like that, he wished he could be possessive… of Kiku… and soon the tears were flowing down his face again.

"Look what you did idiot!" Lovino wobbled painfully over to Alfred, Damn his ass still hurt from last night. Lovino hugged Alfred lightly and whisper a very quiet, "Hey, I'm sure whatever it is you'll be fine." Alfred shook his head 'no' and cried even harder.

Antonio watched very closely making sure nothing sexual happened before realizing the age difference. He soon gave up and sat next to the two who were now on the couch talking.

"So, what's wrong?" Lovino asked after Alfred had finally stopped crying.

"K-kiku, h-has a b-boyfriend…" Alfred wailed.

"That Japanese dude from the Club?"

"Y-yeah… I a-avoided him f-for years and t-then finally t-talked to him again… and n-no I know he is d-dating someone!"

"That tends to happen when two people love each other." Lovino chuckled. Antonio smiled and wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist. "Like me and Lovi!"

"Yes like me and the bastard." Lovino huffed.

Alfred buried his head in his hands, "Lovino, I Love him so much." He mumbled.

"Then tell him." Lovino smiled lightly.

"I can't he'll-"

"He will make his choice. Which will be you." Antonio interrupted.

"I… uh… ok…"

xXx

**Filler chapter is overrrrrrrrr~**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey, what do you guys think about daily updates? Anywayyyyyy here is the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 19: Odd phone calls.**_

Lovino kissed Antonio sweetly on his lips and held on tightly to his midsection. After Alfred had left to 'go sort things out' Antonio decided to cook something for Lovino, pasta. Antonio smiled as he stirred the big bowl of noodles, "I love you, Lovino." Antonio cooed. Lovino blushed darkly, buried his head in Antonio's back, and mumbled, "I love you too, Antonio."

Antonio opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lovino's phone ringing. Lovino groaned and reached in his back pocket. "Shit, I'll be right back ok?" Antonio nodded and Lovino left the room.

"Hello?" Lovino huffed impatiently into the phone.

"Fratello?" A small voice answered meekly, almost terrified for a response.

"What? Who is this? Look buddy I don't have time for assholes like you prank calling me."

"No, no Lovino! It's me, Feliciano!"

The phone was dropped.

"Lovi? You ok out there?" Antonio called. "Y-yes! I'm fine!" Lovino stuttered and picked the phone back up.

"Feliciano?" Lovino gulped, rushing off to his bedroom and slamming the door behind himself. "Why did you call me? How did you even get my number?"

"My boyfriend is part of the police force! He is so big and strong and smart and he found your number for me! Fratello I've missed you so much I can't wait to see you again! Me and Luddy are coming to Spain to bring you home in two days! I can't wait to see you again Fratello." Feliciano's happy voice filled Lovino's ears, rambling things Lovino was taking a bit longer to process. Go home? Feliciano wanted him to go home?

"Feliciano… I don't think I can leave here…" Lovino mumbled and ran a hand through his hair. "I have, friends… and a boyfriend here… I love you and miss you too, but I love everyone here as well… I am happy for you, with your life and boyfriend and all, I would gladly let you stay at my house for a little visit but I won't leave with you…"

"Oh," Lovino could almost hear Feliciano's smile turn into a frown. "We will still come though! I wanna see my Fratello! And I wanna hug Fratello and kiss his cheeks! Oh, Fratello why did you leave? I missed you so, so, so, so, so, so much!"

Lovino couldn't help but chuckle a little, he did actually miss his brother. A lot. Wow, it was kind of great to hear his brother's voice again. He sounded as happy as ever, like calling his brother was the light of his life. It was weird, having his brother actually treat him like priority numero uno.

"I'll kick Gilbert out for the weekend so you have a room, Ok?"  
"Gilbert? THAT'S LUDDY'S FRATELLO!" Feliciano shouted into the phone excitedly.

"Really? The potato bastard has a potato brother?" Lovino asked.

"Yes! And his name is Gilbert! He Lives in Spain with this really grumpy Italian-"

Lovino laughed. "Me."

"Oh, yeah… Fratello is extra happy today." Feliciano stated, "Is it because of your boyfriend?"

"Maybe… now shut up!" Lovino smiled. "It was really nice talking to you Feli, I miss you and I can't wait to see you next week ok?"

"Ok fratello Love you!"  
"Love you too."

xXx

Antonio sighed as he served the pasta on two plates, Lovino still hadn't come out of his room yet and Antonio was starting to worry, but just as he exited the kitchen to go to Lovino's room, his own phone rang.

Antonio pulled his phone out and answered with a happy, "Hello, Antonio speaking, who is this?"

"Hi, uh, Antonio this is Bella. Your girlfriend."

Antonio's smile quickly turned to a scowl, "EX-Girlfriend," Antonio corrected. "What the hell do you want, Bella?" he spat.

"I just… I'm sorry Antonio! Please! I know I made some mistakes, the Turkish guy from the strip joint being one of them, but I love you! Antonio I know you're just with that bitch Italian to make me jealous! Baby you don't need to! I LOVE YOU!" Bella yelled into the phone, sounding like she was on the verge f tears.

"First of all, if you really loved me, you wouldn't have cheated." Antonio stated in a stoic voice.

"Y-yes but-"

"Second of all, I don't love you anymore. Not at all actually." 

"Antonio, you know that's not-"

"And lastly, the most important fact, I love Lovino with all my heart. More than I ever loved you, more than I ever could have loved you."  
There was a short pause before Bella broke down in sobs on the other line. "He is a whore Toni!" she cried out. "I saw him at work! Do you even know what he does for money I me-?"

"Goodbye Bella."

And with that the conversation was over. Antonio felt good. Really good, he just told her off, protected his boyfriend's name, and sounded badass in one conversation! However, Antonio couldn't help but wonder what the hell Bella was talking about. Of course he knew what Lovino worked as, he was a waiter. How did that make him a whore? Maybe Bella was just insane. Lovino was sweet and adorable, not a cheater or a whore. So she was wrong.

"Antonio?" Lovino waved his hand infront of Antonio's eyes. "Anybody home?"

"Oh! Sorry Lovi!" Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino's cheek. "I was just zoning out." Antonio smiled.

"No shit Sherlock I figured, anyway my brother called and-"

"Brother?!"  
"Yeah, I'll explain, anyway he and his potato of a boyfriend are visiting next week."

"Ok, wait potato? Is he german?" Antonio chuckled.

"He is potato bastard numero uno's hermano." Romano sighed.

"Oh~!" Antonio cooed. "I love when you speak my language." He purred into Lovino's ear causing the younger male to blush.

"Shut up!" Romano exclaimed, obviously flustered.

"Ok, so next week prepare for two potato bastard. Got it." Antonio chuckled, "But in the meantime, I have something I want to do with you~!" he pulled Lovino close a whispered a few dirty things in his ear before the Italian dragged him to the bedroom.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Now to fix up AmeriPan XD sorry guys. I kind of realized that most of you probably don't like AmeriPan but I love it… I also hate UsUk… because America is like England's little brother… but that's just my opinion and if you like UsUk great for you… but I still love you! And FrUk XD anyway UsUk and FrUk are both great ships I only ship one though XD anyway! I hope you enjoy this new chapter I didn't do much editing but you know what, yolo! Ok now here it is and yay. Wait hold on I need to say that I might not update near the end of the month, I have to go on a camping trip with No Wi-Fi so I won't be able to but I will update after.**

_**Chapter 20: AmeriPan or GrePan?**_

Alfred raced down the streets nervously, flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other. He could fix this right? For Alfred's sake, hopefully. When Alfred approached the address that Matthew had scribbled down on a piece of paper, Alfred's heart stopped, he could see Kiku waiting outside for something or someone, here was Alfred's chance.

Kiku turned his head to look down the street, his eyes widened when he noticed Alfred. "Alfred-san?" he tilted his head slightly as Alfred approached him. Before Kiku could say anything else, Alfred wrapped his arms around Kiku. "Kiku, I love you." He whispered.

Kiku pushed Alfred away quickly, blushing darkly. "I-I, Alfred, I have a boyfriend!" he cried, thinking back to high school when Alfred was dating him. Now that brought an even darker blush to Kiku's face. "I know…" Alfred mumbled and let go of Kiku. "I just wanted… us… no I want you, again."

Kiku bit his lip nervously and gulped. "I know I screwed up," Alfred started. "I always screw up. I know I broke up with you after we graduated, but I had good reason to! You were going to college and you had so many opportunities ahead of you, and I was just holding you back. I have always loved you Kiku, please. I know you can't sit there and say you never loved me! I know at one point you did! Please Kiku, I just want to know, do you still love me?"

Kiku was silent. Alfred was his first Love, his first boyfriend, his first. Alfred was also his first heart break. Sure Hercules was good in bed, a good kisser, and pretty good at cooking. But he wasn't Alfred. Kiku sighed and kissed Alfred's cheek. "I do. Alfred I do love you. But I also love Hercules."

Alfred's heart dropped, he shoved the flowers and chocolates into Kiku's arms and frowned. "I guess now is as good as time as ever to tell you. I was planning on taking you back. I even got a stupid hotel room weekend plan thing at that stupid fucking fancy place that you always talked about going to when we were dating. God I'm so stupid."

Kiku looked down at the flowers and then back up at Alfred. "Alfred, you are stupid." Kiku smiled and dropped the flowers. "I didn't just want to go to the hotel, I wanted to go with you." He looked up at Alfred and kissed him deeply.

Alfred was a bit surprised but he kissed Kiku back, wrapping his arms around Kiku's waist. All was well in Alfred's world… before he was abruptly pulled away from Kiku by a very large hand.

"Kiku?"

Kiku looked up at his current boyfriend with wide eyes. "Hercules I can explain I-"

"Save it." Hercules threw Alfred to the ground, "I don't want to hear it. You and your boy-toy and pack up all your stuff and leave my apartment later. Bye Kiku."

Alfred looked up at Kiku and rubbed his now bleeding cheek, "Wow someone is angry." He muttered and got to his feet. Kiku sighed and frowned, "Yes, he is very protective of me. I'm so sorry, let's get your cheek all cleaned up."

~MAGICAL TIME SKIP~  
Alfred opened his hotel room's door and walked in with Kiku. "Does it look how you always expected?" he asked and walked to the bathroom, looking for a small first aid kit that the hotel lady told him would be under the sink. "Better." Kiku smiled and followed Alfred. Alfred pulled out the kit and set in on the counter. Alfred then sat next to in on the counter. "Kiku could you clean my boo-boos?" he smiled.

Kiku chuckled quietly and nodded. "Ok, ok." He picked up the kit and began to dig out the small alcohol bottle to clean out all the dirt. "This reminds me of the time you got beat up outside of the school." Kiku mumbled. Alfred nodded proudly. "Well you saw the other dudes I say it was a win on my part, plus after you cleaned me up I got laid so I was all worth it." Alfred smiled. Kiku blushed and lightly hit Alfred's arm. "I-I, Alfred don't talk like that." He scolded with a smile. Kiku poured some of the alcohol on a cotton ball and began to dab at Alfred's cheek. "Ah ouch…" Alfred winced.

"Sorry." Kiku frowned and kissed Alfred's cheek. He then picked up a band aid and covered the cut. "I'm really sorry about this…" Alfred chuckled and kissed Kiku. "It's not your fault. I love you." Kiku blushed and kissed Alfred back quickly. "I love you too." Alfred smirked and picked Kiku up, setting him down on his lap. "Good."

Alfred began to kiss Kiku's cheek down to his neck, Kiku giggled quietly and kissed Alfred's temple, "That tickles,"

"Your giggle just turns me on." Alfred chuckled. Kiku blushed and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a knocking on the hotel's door. "Room service?" the maid called.

"No thanks!" both Kiku and Alfred responded.

Alfred smirked and kissed Kiku again on the lips softly. "How about we move this onto the bed?" He smirked, Kiku blushed and nodded. "I would enjoy that very much."


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Herro dear friends and followers~! I have updated! *dodges tomatoes* I know I said I could update everyday but then I started babysitting so that all went down the drain. Anyway here is the next chapter! Up and ready just for youuuu~!**

_** Chapter 21: long lost brothers.**_

Lovino huffed loudly as he set the four pasta, the day had been long for the small Italian, he had kicked gilbert out, cooked, cleaned, made Antonio leave so he could actually get stuff done without having a needy Spaniard hogging all of his attention, and had driven his brother and Boyfriend to the apartment from the airport.

"Fratello~!" Feliciano called from the living room. Lovino had banned Feliciano from the kitchen a little while ago, considering how hungry his brother was if Feliciano had been in the kitchen there would be nothing left to cook with. "When do me and Luddy get to meet your boyfriend?" he whined from outside the kitchen. "Luddy and I." the stoic German beside him corrected. "Potato tomato." Feliciano grinned and waved his hand, earning a nasty glare from his brother.

"Never." Lovino scoffed, "Now drag your lazy ass in here and eat."

Feliciano was in the kitchen before Lovino could even finish his sentence, the starving younger Italian sat down quickly and immediately began eating the pasta set in front of his seat. Ludwig, Feliciano's boyfriend, sat beside him quietly. "There are four plates, Lovi! So that must mean that your boyfriend will be over!" Feliciano pointed out with a mouth full of pasta. "Feliciano, chew with your mouth closed, please." Ludwig mumbled to the smaller Italian, whom was finishing his plate of pasta. "Fratello?"  
"Hm?" Lovino looked up from his plate at his brother.

"May I have more pasta please?" Feliciano batted his eyelashes at his brother and gave him a puppy dog look that melted anyone who looked at its heart. Lovino rolled his eyes and nodded. Feliciano squealed happily and trotted over to the pasta pot, spooning more into his bowl.

_Knock knock_

Lovino stood up while Feliciano chimed out a, "Who's there?" with a giggle to follow. Lovino grumbled profanities under his breath as he opened the door. Antonio grinned down at Lovino and kissed his cheek quickly before shoving a large bouquet of flowers in his face. "Hi, my love."

Lovino blushed darkly and turned away from his boyfriend, "Come in stupid bastard before my neighbors see you." Antonio smirked and followed his flustered boyfriend inside.

Lovino led Antonio inside and into the kitchen, where he set down the flowers and returned to his seat. Antonio sat next to Lovino and smiled at the two across the table from him. Feliciano squealed again and shot out of his seat to where Antonio was, "Lovino! He is so cute! Not Luddy cute but still!" Feliciano cooed and pinched Antonio's face cheeks **(A/N Apparently people get confused when I just write cheeks) **Antonio smiled brightly at the Italian, "You are very cute too! Not Lovino cute but still!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and couldn't help but blush. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and held it under the table. Lovino smiled, this was actually fun. He thought that seeing his brother again would suck, that Antonio would give all of his attention to the small Italian and then by the end of the meeting fall in love with Feliciano. But it was actually the quite opposite, every chance he got Antonio would practically brag about how amazing Lovino was in his eyes. He would kiss Lovino whenever Feliciano and Ludwig would look away, knowing how much PDA bugged Lovino. He was actually being the perfect boyfriend. He would be rewarded later.

Once everyone had finished eating their food and the kitchen was all cleaned up, Ludwig and Feliciano had gone off to Gilbert's room to sleep (Which Lovino was cleaned, scrubbed and disinfected several times earlier.) Lovino smiled faintly at his boyfriend. "Thank you." He mumbled as Antonio wrapped his arms around his waist. "For what beautiful?" Lovino rolled his eyes and lightly punched Antonio's arm. "Don't call me that, and for being great with Feliciano, I really want to be close brothers again." Antonio nodded and kissed Lovino. "I know."

Before Feliciano and Ludwig had shown up Lovino had decided to tell Antonio all about his past. Every single thing, from his grandfather's mistreating's to his parents deaths. He had never really told anyone before so it felt good to get everything off of his chest. He finally felt like he could tell someone anything and everything of his life.

"Shall I reward you for your less bastardly efforts?" Lovino winked kissing Antonio softly. Antonio nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist. Just before things could even get close to interesting, Lovino's phone rung loudly. Lovino growled lowly as he answered the phone.

"What?" He snapped at the phone. The person on the other line let out a panicked squeak before replying, "Lovino?"

"Yes Katy?" Lovino sighed, taking the attitude out of his voice and replacing it with mild annoyance. "W-well… you see we need more staff members tonight, things have gotten very busy lately, and well… The new guy stripper got a cold and we need you!"

Lovino was thankful that Antonio had disappeared into the kitchen when he had answered the phone. "Ok Katy, I'll be right there, one minute."

"Thank you Lovino!"

Lovino hung up and grabbed his coat. "Antonio, Babe?" he walked into the kitchen where Antonio was drinking a glass of water, "Hm?" Antonio smiled, "Did you just call me babe?" Lovino blushed darkly and quickly shook his head, "N-NO! I SAID…. Um… bastard! Yeah I said bastard! Anyway," Antonio laughed and shook his head. "I have to go to work, they are shorthanded tonight, and apparently it is really busy, I'll be home in the morning ok?"

Antonio pouted and huffed loudly, "But Lovi!" He whined, "Trust me bastard if I didn't have to leave then I wouldn't but they need me ok?" Lovino kissed Antonio on the cheek and walked to the door. "I love you." He called before exiting the house. "Love you too." Antonio mumbled before pulling on his own coat. "Exactly why I am going to follow you to work." He nodded to himself in approval, and headed out the door after his boyfriend.

**A/N: Oh no! Antonio is going to Lovino's work! What will happen? Will Antonio hate him or think of it as a turn on? XD anyway guys! Please follow and all the jazz! R&amp;R!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Almost to one hundred! Yay! Anyway I wanted to give a short speech because I have been dealing with this on my Instagram and now my fanfiction. I do appreciate your helpful comments and reviews, but how I write this story is all me. Please do not criticize me, I deal with this enough every day. I do love all of you, I am not mad in any way. And this is not targeted at anyone, it's just lately I have been getting odd private messages and such. And P.S all my editing is done my Microsoft, it adds in commas so don't comment on how many commas I use. I get it, word puts them there so I'm just gonna trust it. Anyway! Hope you enjoy the new chapter. And be nice in the reviewssss~!**

_**Chapter 22: down the drain.**_

When Lovino arrived at the Rogue it was complete and utter chaos. All of the bartenders were huddling in one group on the other side of the Rogue, flailing bottles about trying to keep the people away. The girls were all just standing on stage and staring at everyone. Arthur and Francis were nowhere to be found. And to top it all off there was a weird cat just roaming around. Lovino sighed, he had to fix this. He made his way to the stage with little effort, considering how many people were now closing in on the bartenders. Once on the stage he grabbed the mic off of its stand and glared at the people standing a good fifteen feet away.

"Hey!" he yelled into the mic, however no one turned to even give him a glace much less shut up and give him their attention. Lovino hoped off the stage with the cordless mic in hand. "I said," he boomed into the microphone. "HEY!" The room settled into a comfortable silence as all the men and women in the club faced Lovino. "You," he pointed at a random man in the middle of the crowd, signaling him to come forward. The man was shaking slightly at how menacing that one word was as he took a step forward. "What the _fuck _is going on in here?" Lovino hissed.

The man gulped before looking at the crowd. "W-well… I'm not sure… sir… all of the women promised… a…a guy to dance… and then he didn't show… so everyone got really angry…" he looked to the floor shyly, looking like a child who had been caught stealing cookies. "So we all fucking rioted for a guy to dance?" Lovino growled at the people in front of him. There were nods and yes's and one dude even replied with a "Stupid right?"

Lovino took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well I am the other dancer, so you'll just have to make do with me tonight." People's faces visibly brightened as they all took a seat, waiting for Lovino to get in costume. While they waited Katy came out with a wide smile, Lovino took his chance to hurry to the back to get dressed. When Lovino got backstage, he realized why his bosses weren't out doing crowd control.

"I hate you!" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs as he pushed past Lovino to get out of the dressing room. Francis sighed and followed after Arthur, shouting apologies along the way at his lover. Lovino huffed loudly at the two before turning to the selection of outfits. He really didn't have a choice anymore.

When Lovino was all dressed in the only stupid thing they had left, which was odd considering they were short of staff tonight, he walked out on stage in the stupidest thing he had ever worn in his life. And his grandfather made him cross-dress for half of his life. He was wearing a black maid's outfit, the skirt stopping just below his underwear. He had black knee high socks, with unbearable high heels from hell. And to add icing to the cake he also head cat ears. Wonderful. Lovino made his way to the stage. When he got on stage he certainly didn't expect to see his boyfriend out in the crowd, looking around the rogue for something. Or someone. Lovino's eyes widened, he turned to run off stage but was pushed back by Elizabeta who thought it was just stage fright again. Lovino had no way out, people were way to close to the stage to jump off and Elizabeta wouldn't let him through. 'Shit.' He thought and closed his eyes. Slowly the music turned on and Lovino began to dance, his eyes still firmly shut. He moved his hips and arms according to the drum beat, he dared not look at the crowd as he slipped off the cat ears. He turned slowly and bent over like Arthur had taught him, he never thought he would actually be doing it though. And right then, when his underwear was showing to the crowd, Antonio glimpsed up at the stage, his face turning in complete shock. Lovino turned around, only to confirm to Antonio who it was. Antonio rushed to the stage, pushing past angry people, and climbed up the stage to get to where Lovino was. The music turned off abruptly as Antonio pulled on Lovino's arm to get his attention, the crowd was stunned into silence.

"Lovino." Antonio murmured, his face expressionless and unreadable. "What the h-hell are you doing?" Antonio choked out, trying not to sound like he was about to cry. "A-A-Antonio…" Lovino gulped and turned to face Antonio. "Fucking strip already!" a voice from the crowd groaned. Antonio shot a glared to the crowd before looking at his boyfriend. "Lovino… I can't do this anymore." Antonio whispered, not believing his own words. "I'm done, we are done."

With that Antonio hopped off the staged and walked down at path that everyone had cleared for him, leaving a crying Lovino in his wake.

**A/N: Oops… I broke em up… sorry…**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: Please don't kill me SpaMano fangirls.**_

Francis growled as he roamed the street for Arthur. Damn, he had really fucked up this time. Francis' girlfriend from high school, Jeanine, had visited his club a week earlier. She looked hot, Francis would admit that much, but he had no feelings for her anymore. After a while of talking and going out for coffee, Francis bid her farewell and walked away.

He walked away.

She didn't.

The night before Arthur was out meeting Matthew's new boyfriend for dinner, while Francis stayed at home to finish up his work. That's when he heard a knock on his door. Without even thinking who it might be, Francis, grumbling profanities, swung the door open. He was greeted by a familiar pair of lips working against his own.

"What the fuck?!" Francis shouted, pushing Jeanine away and wiping his lips clean of fresh saliva. "Jeanine! I have a husband! You know that!" he growled, Jeanine's eyes widened as she ran away from the house's porch. Ever since the little incident, Francis' stomach had been eating his soul alive. It hurt so bad not to tell Arthur, so he decided to do so. During work, so there wasn't as many items to murder him with.

When Francis arrived to work he immediately led Arthur to the back room, red roses in one hand and a very painful expression plastered on his face. "Amour," Francis started, shoving the flowers into Arthur's chest. Arthur smiled down at the flowers, "You know our anniversary is in four weeks, what's with the flowers frog?" Francis gulped down the lump of anxiety in his throat. "I… I don't know how to tell you this." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Arthur frowned and tilted his head to the side, somewhat innocently; well as innocent as the Englishman could get. "You can tell me anything Francis." He smiled reassuringly. Francis frowned, "Jeanine visited last week." Arthur chuckled, "You're a big boy Francis, and I'm not going to flip out just because you talked to your ex from ten years ago." Francis would had made a snarky comment about his age but held his tongue, this needed to be serious. "She kissed me last night Arthur. While you were gone, she came over and kissed me. Nothing else though!"

Arthur's face paled almost immediately, "I-I was gone… for four hours…" he thought it through for a moment before punching Francis square in the jaw. "I know you Francis! I know you cheated on Jeanine with me in high school! This isn't high school, goddammit! YOU FUCKING CHEATINF FRENCH WHORE!" Arthur screamed, hitting Francis' chest harshly. "Fuck you Francis Bonnefoy! I hate you!" and with that he left. Francis didn't notice Lovino enter the room, all he cared about was Arthur and getting him to calm down so they could just move past this. Or so Francis hoped.

Francis sighed as he walked to his house, Arthur had to be there. He walked up to the door step and sighed when he saw a note tapped to the door. The not read,

_I want a divorce. The papers are inside._

_-Arthur Kirkland._

Lovino took a deep breath in and bit his lip rather harshly. He fell to his knees, he had never felt so heart broken and pathetic before. It sucked. Elizabeta was by his side hugging him tightly, Katy was on his other side and kissing his temple, and Lilli was standing in front of him cursing Antonio under her breath. "Shhh…" Elizabeta whispered soothingly, stroking Lovino's hair. "He is a jackass. This is you, if he can't accept you then screw him."

Lovino sobbed harder at that statement. "I think he would enjoy screwing him…" Lilli mumbled, kneeling down in front of Lovino, and wiping his tears away with her thumb. "I-I love him!" Lovino wailed, clinging onto Elizabeta's shirt tightly.

"I know, I shipped you two so hardcore… shame my OTP broke up…" Katy frowned, playing with Lovino's hair much like a mother would.

~Le time skip of French whores no offence~

Elizabeta had drove Lovino home that night, dropping him off in front of his apartment. Ludwig and Feliciano were still asleep, so Lovino was planning on just flopping on his bed and sleeping forever. When Lovino got inside, something seemed off about the house, he walked around for a bit before realizing what was wrong. All of Antonio's stuff was gone. Everything. Lovino bit his lip and walked to his room. What Lovino saw horrified him. On his bed was the stupid tomato plushy Antonio had given him a while ago in pieces. He frowned and walked up to the stuffed animal that meant so much to him. He growled down at the pieces and brushed them to the ground. He then crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head. He official hated life and had given up on all religion. Thanks a lot Antonio.

Lovino tossed and turned but something kept hitting his foot under the covers. Finally he sat up and dragged the something out from under the blankets, holding it up for examination. It was the sweatshirt Lovino had bought for Antonio that said SPAIN in bright letters across the front. It was wadded up like a used piece of gum but it smelled so much like him, Lovino couldn't help but to curl up with the stupid thing and fall asleep.

That night he dreamt about Antonio. He was in a white room, no windows, no doors, no nothing. Just four walls and two people. Antonio was smiling before he noticed Lovino popping up in the white room. His bright smile turned into a dark frown. "What do you want whore?" Lovino wanted to reply but his throat clenched tightly at the words that refused to come out. It felt like he was suffocating on his words. "Whore? Or would you prefer slut? Maybe cheater?" the words echoed harshly throughout the room, making Lovino want to scream.

He was never going to love every again.

If you could even call what him and Antonio had love.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I was on vacation! Anyway here it is!**

_**Chapter 24: Broken vases.**_

"Goddammit! Arthur open this door at once!" Francis boomed, pounding on the door.

"Fuck you frog! I am packing my things!" Arthur growled, shoving clothes into his bags with tears streaming down his face. "I loved you, you stupid fucking idiotic… frog!"  
"Arthur I refuse to let you leave me!" Francis announced boldly.

"I don't give a fuck if you refuse!" Arthur snapped, now packing Alfred and Matthew's things. "Alfred and Matthew will be staying with me as well."  
"Arthur where do you think you can go?" Francis demanded. "You have no money!"

"Then I'll bunk with Lovino! Or Eliza! Maybe I'll sleep with them!"

Francis paled, the thought of Arthur sleeping with someone else broke his heart and brought tears to his eyes. "Dammit Arthur! You will not leave me!" Francis growled.

"No!"

Francis threw a flower pot at the door angrily, searching for the spare key. The pot shattered and crumbled down to the floor, spilling a small golden key to the floor mat. Francis picked up the key and unlocked the door. What he saw broke his heart even more. Arthur stood in the center of the living room with four bags behind him, his face was stained red from tears.

"Fuck you." The smaller growled, his lip trembling.

Francis took a step forward and grabbed Arthur by his waist. "Arthur-"

"Save it." Arthur interrupted, trying to push Francis away. "I don't want to be touched by a slimy cheating frog."

Francis frowned, "Arthur I did not cheat on you. I never would do that to mon amour." Arthur sneered at Francis with tears in his eyes. "How many times did you two do it? Did you do it on my bed? Or my couch? Maybe when we were doing it after wards you thought of her?"

"Shut up Arthur!" Francis growled. "I hate Jeanine! She isn't even attractive to me anymore! She came over and kissed me! We didn't fuck and I told her to leave immediately! Fuck you Arthur! I love you!"

Arthur frowned. "You can't even lie to me correctly!"

"I love you! Only you, you fucking British black sheep! You never fitted in, but since first grade I have loved you! Fucking idiot! I dated Jeanine to get to you! And it worked! After I started dating her we started making out in the janitor's closet! It was perfect because I love you!"

Arthur froze, staring at Francis with wide eyes. "You… dated her, to get to me?" he asked softly.

Francis nodded. "Didn't you think it was odd that in art I only painted you? Even when we took our art finals. Only you Arthur. I've only ever loved you…" he whispered sincerely.

Arthur gulped and kissed Francis deeply, wrapping his arms around Francis' neck. Francis kissed back immediately, tightening his grip on Arthur's waist. "I love you too frog…" Arthur mumbled against Francis' lips. "But I don't know if I can trust you."

xXx

Lovino tossed and turned, hating the fact that his mattress suddenly felt cold. Usually there was a pair of loving arms around him in the morning. Not cold air. "Fuck…" he growled, pulling the dark red comforter over his head. He clutched Antonio's sweatshirt to his chest tightly, breathing in Antonio's cologne. He sat up and slid the sweatshirt over his head and cuddling inside of it, even though it was a little large for him.

xXx

"Say you love me, n-no I love you moreeeeee, I adoreee you-ou-ou…" Antonio sung drunkenkly into the microphone. "Fu-u-uck youuu~!" Antonio giggled and hiccupped, taking another swig of his drink. He dropped his glass at the sight of an old friend. "Gil~!" Antonio smiled, walking towards said albino. "Hey." Gilbert growled, gulping down a whole glass of beer. "Another." He demanded the bartender.

Antonio plopped down next to Gilbert and giggled. "What's got your panties in a twist?" he teased.

"Matthew and his stupid best friend Lars… he isn't even as awesome as me!" Gilbert grumbled. "I just vant him to leave mien birdie alone…"

Antonio smirked, "My tomate is a stripper! I think I win!" he giggled sadly, not drunk enough to forget.

"Lovino is a-"

"Ahhh, 'ello ass wipes." A familiar voice chimed from behind them. Francis sat down on the other side of Gilbert and ordered a glass of wine. "'Aving fun as zhe… 'ow you say… singleness?" Francis chuckled, obviously intoxicated.

"Ve aren't single. Vell, I'm not single." Gilbert smirked down at his glass. "Vhatever Lars may have zhat is 'Better zhen me' will never compare to mien awesome five meters!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"I'm single!" Antonio smiled, "I hate being alone, but I am." He pouted.

"Arthur wants a divorce… But he also wants to fuck so I am thoroughly confused." Francis giggled. "I don't mind the fucking part. He will never leave me. I won't let him."

Antonio squinted at Francis, "Not sure that's how divorce works Francis, that's not how this works, that's not how any of this works… not all parties need to agree..." he said motioning around him drunkenly as he spoke.

"Shuttapt." Francis growled, taking another sip of his wine. "Damn you English black sheep!"

Antonio passed out soon from intoxication, Gilbert and Francis took him back to the loft above the café. Gilbert went home without Francis, he then apologized to Matthew for freaking out, and then cuddled Matthew for the rest of the night, knowing for sure that at least Matthew and himself were in a stable, loving, and awesome relationship. "I love you." Gilbert mumbled into Matthew's soft golden hair. "I love you too Gilbert~!" Matthew giggled happily.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: Make a wish**_

Lovino glared at the bags that were now piling up against his door. "Are you sure you want to leave?" Lovino grumbled, a pleading look in his eyes as he looked up at his little brother. "I asked Luddy," Feliciano pouted, giving Ludwig a short glare. "But he said 'NIEN'." Lovino huffed loudly and began to help stack small bags up by the door. "Why the hell do you have this many bags?"

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Lovino sighed heavily and thought for a second. Italy sounded good, home. Lovino was never meant to go to Spain anyway. It wasn't for him. Italy was home, it was where he belonged.

"Yes." He nodded. Gilbert would finally get his own places that he and Matthew could share, Arthur would have one last paycheck and Antonio would never have to worry about him ever again. Sounded good to Lovino.

After Lovino finished packing up his stuff and Feliciano's stuff he walked downstairs to his mailbox, hoping that his last paycheck was enough for a one way trip to Italy. When he got to the first floor he glared at the linoleum tiling, hating the squeaking noise his shoes made on the ugly green tiles.

He hoped across the tiles quickly, probably looking like an idiot as he did so but he continued on anyway. When he reached his box he pulled out two letters, one was a paycheck and the other was a love letter. He discarded the love letter and ripped the Paycheck open, he smiled down at the small letter as he read.

_Dear Lovino,_

_ I recently broke it off with Francis, we_ _need some time alone. But that doesn't mean you aren't getting paid. I decided to pay you and extra amount for your services. I also got an email from you about three hours ago saying that you were leaving? Is it true? If so can I come too? Oh right I have kids. Dammit. Never mind darling, but have fun in Italy and write me a lot. If you have any financial troubles just call and I will help you out as soon as possible I promise._

_Love,_

_ Arthur Kirkland._

_PS: IF FRANCIS CALLS TELL HIM I CANNOT MARRY HIM AGAIN. EVER. AND THAT I WANT TO FUCK HIM. NEVERMIND LEAVE OUT THE LAST PART WILL YOU, Was that a bit much? Okay love, have fun. Don't get man pregnant or something weird like that._

_PPS: Antonio won't stop calling love, I do believe you would at least tell him where you are going. He is still worried about you. He really does love you. _

_Anyway here is the paycheck:  
_

Lovino happily took the check and trotted back upstairs, the love letter sticking to the bottom of his foot as he went.

The airport was rather large, a bit too large in Lovino's opinion. He got lost in huge places like this, and the maps on the wall were about as confusing a pre-calculus. Nevertheless, Lovino pushed on through the large crowd of people standing around and waiting for their flights. He followed Feliciano to the gates. He paused and took a deep breath.

"Don't think about him." He commanded himself as he took an unsure step forward. "He's not coming to stop you from getting on the plane… Your life is not a romantic comedy." He growled the last part out. Although he knew what he was saying was true, he couldn't help but to look back every so often. Sighing, he gave up on the thought of Antonio stopping him from getting on the plane. He took a few more steps, sighing again in dismay.

"Hey!"

Lovino whirled around, his heart beating fast as he did so. "Toni-"

He frowned deeply when he didn't see Antonio. At that moment he knew Antonio wasn't coming back for him. At that moment he knew, he wasn't loved anymore. All he wanted at that moment was his home. He hoped on the plane and flew back to Italy.

Where he belonged.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: You moved where…?**

Antonio yawned, a small stream of light flooding into the small room he currently occupied and shone brightly on the Spaniards closed eyes. He frowned and pulled the white comforter over his head, growling at the light that had ruined his peaceful sleep.

The room he was in was obviously a shabby hotel room, it had one door and two windows. The walls were painted a beige color and the rest of the room was all white.

"Where the hell am i?" Antonio groaned.

"The room you got last night silly," A voice giggled.

Being vaguely familiarized with that voice, Antonio shot up and looked around the room with wide eyes, looking for the source of the voice.

"Hey toni~!" Bella purred out.

Antonio groaned loudly, "Fuck!" Antonio already had a raging headache that was pounding out his brains, now he had to deal with this whore?

"Last night was-"

"No." Antonio rolled his eyes, "I know for a fact we didn't do it. Sheets are clean, I'm clean, and you're clean."

"But we,"

"No, don't even try Bella."

"Antonio shut up we did it!"  
Antonio laughed in her face and stood up, fully clothed.

"No we didn't bells."

He sighed and walked to the door, "Why do you even try? You know I don't love you anymore."

"Well then who do you love Antonio? If it's not me, then who? It can't be that little Italian boy because I watched you break up with him!" Bella shouted out loudly, her voice echoing around the room.

"I… I do love him…" Antonio huffed, "He is my grumpy Italian boy."

"Obviously not!" Bella scoffed, "Otherwise you'd be with him right now!"

"Shut up Bella!" Antonio growled and made his way through the now opened front door, "I broke up with you for a reason."

**xXx**

Antonio took a deep breath of air as he walked down the cold street, it was nearing the fall season and Antonio was not prepared for the upcoming cold weather. He huffed out all the air in his lungs and sighed, it had almost been a year since he first met Lovino. He still remembered that day so vividly that he could write a whole book on that single point in time.

When Antonio finally reached Lovino's apartment door he knocked loudly, "Lovi?"

The large black door was opened with a loud creak, "Dammit Gil…" a small Canadian huffed, "The door needs fixed again… Oh hi Antonio. How are you?"

Antonio smiled kindly down at him, "I'm just here for Lovi. I figured we should talk." He shrugged, his grin growing larger in anticipation upon seeing his ex-boyfriend.

"That's the thing Toni…" Matthew frowned.

"What?"

"Lovino left… Six months ago…"

Antonio's heart dropped down into the pit of his stomach. "Oh," he frowned deeply and took a deep breath, suddenly becoming much more serious than a moment ago. "When will he be back?"

"Um…. Never…?"

Matthew felt bad for Antonio, he really did. But in his eyes Antonio needed to move on like Lovino had. Lovino seemed happy from what he wrote to Matthew, he had a girlfriend, they were even going to get married soon… Lovino seemed happy and Matthew wasn't going to let Antonio ruin that.

"I'll go get him and get flowers, he'll take me back right?" Antonio looked up at Matthew with puppy dog eyes.

"He won't." Matthew shook his head.

"And why not?" Gilbert huffed from behind Matthew, "Birdie, don't be such a Debbie-downer, kesesesese~!"

"Gil, you know we are going to Lovino's wedding in two weeks right?" Matthew raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah... That… Heh heh..." Gilbert rubbed the back of his pale neck awkwardly.

Matthew rolled his eyes.

Antonio shook his head. "He would never do that to me…" he breathed and took a step back. "no…"


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys sorry that my updates are really small currently but I hope to have the story done and finished by Christmas. I will be done by then I promise. Until then please bear (SEE WHAT I DID THERE?!) with me with all the short updates, I will be updating each story one at a time until they are all finished, if you're wondering yes a new Christmas story will be out, however it is a twist on one of my all-time favorite novels and I've done a lot of research for this new story! ANYWAY here is the order I will be updating in after "Call it Love" is all wrapped up:**

**Wake up call**

**If I only had the heart or Locked out of heaven (Please vote in the reviews on which one)**

**Feel again**

**Angel with a shotgun**

**And then the new one update schedule will be decided later on but for now this is how it will be, if you think that it should change in anyway then please PM me or Review, trust me I check them every day, I may not answer right away due to my sucky computer but I will respond.**

**Thanks for your support~!**

**Chapter 27: Gonna fix this… right?**

Antonio marched down the streets of Italy.

That's right, the streets of Italy.

In one hand he held red roses in the other was a small box containing a very, very large ring.

He stomped anyone in his way and pushed and shoved down to the house address he was given by Arthur. He glared at all who even dared look at him, the happy go-lucky Spaniard was on a mission.

Operation get Lovino back.

Antonio smirked at the operation name that he had come up with not thirty seconds before then. Antonio waltzed up to the house's front door and knocked on it proudly.

The door was opened by an Italian woman with brown hair that curled down past her huge bust. She giggled up at him and smiled. "Hi, can I help you?" She winked, flirtatiously I must add.

"Is mi bambino Lovino home?" he grinned happily.

"Oh are you his father? Here for the wedding?"

Antonio frowned and shook his head, "No… I'm a… uh friend."

She nodded and opened the door widely to let the tall Spaniard into the small, cozy cottage.

"Lovi, baby, a man is here to see you~!" She chimed, Antonio glared at the back of her head, but knew in due time that Lovino would be back in his arms and away from that she-devil.

Lovino jogged down the steps with a sigh, he was tired from all the wedding planning lately that he thought his head might just pop off is he heard one more thing about those goddamned place mats and tulips.

He looked down at his future wife and sighed once again, grandfathers were good for nothing but stupid fucking arranged marriages.

He then looked up and saw him.

That beautiful…

Stupid, fucking idiotic dick!

Lovino glared at him as he stomped down the last few steps and marched up to Antonio, he grabbed his collar and dragged the beaming Spaniard to the front door with a deep scowl.

"What in god's name are you doing here?!" Lovino demanded sternly.

Antonio gave him a kicked puppy look and huffed, "Operation get Lovino back…"

Lovino raised an eyebrow and smiled softly. "You can't be here you idiot…"

Antonio grinned widely, "But I brought flowers…"

"You're allergic to pollen you stupid fuck!" Lovino scolded and took the flowers away from Antonio quite forcefully.

Antonio took a deep breath and knelt down. "Baby I-"

"Toni…" Lovino knelt down. "I'm getting married… to her… I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?" Antonio huffed.

"I promised my grandpa when… when I turned 18 I'd marry her… And well… I'm well past 18…"

Antonio shook his head, "No, mi bambino… Te amo…"

"Ti amo…"

"Then marry me…"

"Toni I-"

"Then one more night Lovi… Please…"

"Okay…. I'll meet you out here…. At eight… be here…" Lovino sighed and opened his door.

Antonio leaned his back against the door once it was firmly closed and sighed heavily.

"Oh bambino… what will we do?"


	29. Chapter 28

**SMUT OR NAHHHHH?**

**CHAPTER 28: No smut I promise.**

Antonio pushed Lovino deep into the couch and kissed his neck feverishly, he then began to grind down on the smaller Italian unabatedly. Lovino moaned uncontrollably before sitting up and ending the short smutty moment the author teased you with.

"Toni I want to marry you, I really do… but you have to get out of here. Now is not the time… maybe when…"

"No…" Antonio pleaded. "Please… don't leave me… I need you."

Lovino shook his head, "Antonio we need to stop…"

Antonio began to cry. He was done being strong, he was done fighting to be all smiley… He was done with everything if he couldn't have his Lovino in his arms.

"You are everything I've every wished for Lovino, you're gorgeous, you're smart, you act like an ass but I know you love me more than I could ever wish for anyone else to love me. I wanted in your pants the moment we spoke, but then I wanted more than your body, I wanted all of your love and emotions, I wanted to selfishly take you all to myself. I hate it when other people even dare look at my Lovino, I want you to grow old with me, I want to see you waiting for me by the door every time I come home, I want you to kiss my cheek and pet my hair when I'm sad or tired because I know you will. I want to have petty fights with you, I want to adopt kids with you and I want you to grow old with me… and Lovino if I can't have you I don't want anyone. I don't want someone else to feed me when I'm sick or cuddle me. I don't want anyone but you." He choked up before taking a deep breath and biting his lip. "Hell, I'd rather die than be without you, but you don't understand."

Lovino sucked in a deep breath and sniffled, "Antonio you don't understand… I don't want her…"

"I understand-"

"She is pregnant Antonio!"

At that moment Antonio felt his whole world crumble down. He grabbed Lovino and held him close to his chest. "No…. N-no!" he picked Lovino up and threw him over his shoulder. "You're mine." He sniffled and carried him out of the house. "Why would you betray me..?" he asked quietly.

"Antonio wai-"

"Why don't you see why I love you?"

"Antonio I-"

"I just want to be with you and live happy."

"DAMMIT ANTONIO THE FUCKING KID ISN'T MINE YOU IDIOT!"

Antonio went silent and set his love down, "It isn't?"

"Of course not!" Lovino rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't, I couldn't.."

Antonio picked Lovino up and whirled him around, "Marry me!"

"Antonio,"

"Marry me!" He huffed.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and began to walk into the street, "There is place over here tha-"

"LOVINO WATCH OUT!"

And that's when everything went dark for Lovino, and went dark forever.


	30. Chapter 29

**Okay guys so there is a big trigger warning/ depression warning on this chapter. But I may or may not have fixed up FrUk for you guys**** anyway please review a lot, my goal is 200 reviews for this story, XD I know its lame but if I get 'em then I'll add three bonus chapters! {One for each pairing}**

**Anyway here you go.**

**Chapter 29: Pretty, pretty please.**

Arthur glared down at his tea and sighed unhappily. Both of his children had decided to leave him for the night, alone. He hated those little buggars sometimes. He chuckled sadly at the tea, how lonely and pathetic could one person's life be? He needed his kids with him 24/7 because otherwise he'd feel sad and drink tea while listening to punk/emo music and the occasional sob.

He did miss Francis. Dearly. And the saddest part of it all is that Arthur realized how childish their fight was, and how incredibly stupid he sounded. He knew in his heart that Francis could never cheat on himself, he just had always been told that Francis would cheat sooner or later so he didn't feel too surprised when he did find out that he had been "Cheated on".

He growled out in distress and raised his fine china to his lips, taking a long sip of the calming peppermint tea. Usually the Brit would drink Earl Grey, but today was a soothing tea kind of day for the British man. Right as Arthur's eyes began to droop from sleep deprivation, a small knock from the large oak door echoed throughout the entire house.

Arthur rubbed his eyes groggily and trudged up to his door, he unlocked each lock and carefully lugged the heavy door open. A soaking wet, drunk, and very unhappy Frenchman stood before the tired Brit.

"Look frog," Arthur breathed out, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance with the hand that was not propping the door open. "I'm no in the mood-"

Lips crashed against the brits lips, they tasted strongly of liquor and cigarettes, but they were gentle and loving against Arthur's. The familiarity of the lips coaxed Arthur into kissing back and tangling his skinny fingers in the drunk Frenchman's hair.

Francis pulled away and look down at Arthur with tears in his eyes, "I'm not here to argue." His voice was slurring but his words were genuine. "I'm here to love you."

Arthur nodded and pulled Francis inside.

"Why are you wet you idiot?"

"I was drinking, it got cold…" Francis grinned toothily up at Arthur, who was drying his long wet locks.

"That doesn't explain at all why you're wet, and sit still frog, or I'll burn you with the hair dryer."

Francis chuckled and looked down at his palms.

Arthur continued the dry the Frenchman's hair lovingly and slow, even though Francis wiggled and squirmed as much as possible due to his drunken state, Arthur did not burn him.

"Arthur…"

"Yes?" Arthur replied, brushing out the tangles in the blonde's wavy hair.

"You still love me right?"

Arthur paused and sighed heavily, he continued to brush through Francis's hair. Once he was finished, he set the brush down and knelt down in front of Francis, who was sitting on his toilet seat.

"What would make you ask such a silly question?" Arthur asked, gently.

Francis pouted, much like a child and looked down, shrugging gently.

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "I still love you."

Francis smiled softly and chuckled, "Its mon looks isn't it, Mon petite lapin?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Three."

"Three what?"

"Bottles."

Arthur thought for a moment, "I guess a little more won't hurt, you always could hold your liquor pretty well."

Arthur leaned against Francis's shoulder and took a long sip out of his vodka bottle. Vodka was rarely in the Brits secret stash of liquor, but when it was there was no doubt that the night it was gone the bottle would be smashed later that night, due to its inability to refill it's self magically.

Arthur lifted his wrists and giggled, showing off the tally marks that littered his thin arms.

Francis laughed a long with Arthur until he opened his eyes and saw the marks. His heart broke at the sight, he felt upset and angry. But there was nothing he could say was there? Arthur would never listen to him, he knew that. He knew that it would just continue, that no matter what he said the British man would just continue to cut and cut… until… until death.

Piece by piece he was losing his safety net, the net was getting worn down, getting torn and ripped by others actions and inability to be there for the british man. Francis scowled, he couldn't let Arthur go. I all honesty, Arthur was all that made Francis stand in the morning, he was the only person he adored, the only person he'd die for, the only person he'd let completely ruin his hair in pure lust. There was not a single thing he'd let that brit not get away with in this world.

And if he was gone?

Francis would die. There was no doubt. It took Francis years to get out of his own depression, that black pit of hurt and sadness was still there, he just hid it, and if he kept pretending and spending all his time with Arthur, the black pit disappeared for seemingly forever. But if his net wasn't there, his pit would swallow him again and there was no way he'd fight it this time, if he did then he'd have to stay here without Arthur, without…. Arthur….

He grabbed the brit and stood up, dragging him to the bed room.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, froggy?"

"Can I take advantage of your state?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else to."

Francis gently pressed Arthur down into the bed, "Stop me." He said sincerely. "Or you will hurt in the morning."

Arthur giggled and kissed Francis's nose ever so gently. "I really do love you."

Francis's gaze returned to the criss-crosses on Arthur's wrists. "Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"I love you so much more."


	31. Chapter 30

**Okay so again small trigger warning and FRUK IS FO SURE BACK TOGETHER AND WILL STAY THAT WAY I PROMISE! PLUS IF YOU REVIEW I WILL ADD FOUR EXTRA CHAPTERS (decided to add ameripan due to my America bugging me about it,)**

**ANYWAY HERE IT ISSSS**

**Chapter 30: Love is patient, love is kind.**

Vibrant green eyes fluttered open, Arthur's heart beat sped up when he recognized the soft snoring from his side. Memories of the night before began to flood back, causing the British man to blush darkly. He turned his head and stared at Francis, a soft smile spreading across his lips like wild fire. The French man's hair was a mess, his mouth was hanging open, and his entire body was hugging Arthur to his chest.

Arthur chuckled and swept Francis's hair behind his ear, hating it when he couldn't see the French man's blue eyes in the morning. Arthur sighed softly, "How am I so lucky to have you?"

In reply the French man buried his face in Arthur's neck, "Mon cher, shut up…" He grumbled, "Too early, and I'd prefer to ignore my horrendous hair for now."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Not my fault you're in my bed, so I'm aloud to talk whenever I want!" Arthur declared.

"That's not how it works, cher."

"It's how it works if I bloody say that's how it works!" Arthur huffed.

"Fine I guess I'll just go to the couch and get some sleep then!"

"No…" Arthur whimpered, "Please don't leave…"

Francis opened his eyes and looked down at Arthur in shock, he had never heard Arthur beg for him to stay after an empty threat. Usually he got a, "Fine then!" or "Bloody hell frog, stop being so dramatic!" but never not once in their 15 years of marriage did he beg. Francis gather the smaller man closer to his chest and hushed him softly.

"I'm not leaving."

Arthur sniffled and began to cry, "P-p-please don't…"

"I won't. Ever again…" The French man remembered the scars on the Brits wrists and hugged him tighter. "Never…"

Arthur sobbed into Francis's shoulder. "I n-need you, s-s-s-stupid f-frog…"

Francis's expression softened, "I need you too cher…" he smiled, "I always will."

Arthur looked up at Francis and kissed him gently.

He wanted to be wanted all of his life. He wanted to fit it, he wanted for people to like him. He acted like a jerk because at one point he gave up trying to impress because all of his efforts were thrown away. It all changed when Francis came around, being loved was so new to him that he indulged in it. He'd call Francis names because he was afraid to love. To fall in love. It was terrifying. It was like falling off a cliff, blindfolded. He didn't know if he'd land safely with a parachute or end up hurting himself. Oh, he needed Francis like most need air. He wanted Francis to want him.

But that feeling changed when he knew Francis didn't want him, he wanted the Jeanne… Or so he believed. He wasn't loved anymore. He landed on the ground, his parachute gone, and it hurt. It hurt like being burned from the inside out, like dying. It was so painful, and then it went numb. Like nothing was there. He needed to cut to make sure that he himself was still real. He needed to know that no matter what he was there for himself. But he was scarred. He was hurt and torn apart, hardly in any shape to raise children, but he needed them. They didn't understand so they gave him his space.

Giving him space made him think.

Made him think about how awful he was to people.

Made him think about how god awful he looked.

About all the people that wouldn't attend his funeral.

About Francis.

He thought the most about Francis.

About his touch.

His soft words.

His button up shirts.

His blue eyes that shone like the sea at high noon.

His heartbeat.

Arthur loved his heartbeat, he loved listening and knowing that heart beat was for him. And him only.

He lost all that. He lost his love, he lost him. He didn't want to be without Francis. But Francis had moved on and didn't need Arthur anymore. He knew that, so his cuts slowly turned into punishments. He had done something wrong, he hurt himself for that. For hurting the one he loved, and pushing him away.

"Arthur."

He had hurt Francis, so why was he back? Why was he holding Arthur so tightly?

"Lapin?"

Arthur looked up at Francis with tears in his eyes, "Y-yes frog?"

"Cher, I love you."

Arthur nodded, he knew it wasn't true. There was no way. Francis had dated 40 times more people then Arthur had ever dreamed of. He knew that francis would just play him and break up with him later. But, he wanted to enjoy the "Love" while it lasted. He wanted that want just for a little more. He wiped his tears and sighed.

Francis frowned.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"You!" Francis shouted, he sat up and pinned Arthur to the bed. "Believe me!"

"I do."

"No you don't! Arthur I know you better then I know myself, you don't believe me!"

"You know what? I don't!"

"I knew it!"

"Because you leave people all the time for stupid fucking reasons!" Arthur shouted loudly and glared up at Francis.

"You're different."

"You just want me for my body!"

"If I did we would have had sex last night!"

Arthur paused.

"Didn't we?"

"No! We talked, and cuddled…"

Arthur bit his lip, "How do I know I can trust you this time?"

"I guess you'll just have to try and trust me."

Francis softly kissed Arthur's forehead. "Mon petite lapin, je t'aime."

"I don't understand French you bastard!"

Francis chuckled and smiled.

"Stay here."

"Wasn't planning on leaving." Francis grinned.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Fixing it up**

Eyes blinked open slowly, scanning the room around him. He smiled softly when he noticed the Spaniard waiting in front of him with red roses, "Lovi you're-"

"Lovino!"

Lovino's fiancé burst through the door and ran straight to him, hugging him so tightly his air supply was cut off.

"GET OFF!" Lovino ordered as loud as he possibly could.

"Oh sorry Lovi! I didn't mean to crush you!" She giggled and kissed Lovino's temple softly.

Antonio growled under his breath, sounding much like and overprotective dog, and glared at the pregnant lady that was all over his Lovino like some sort of… slut!

Lovino sighed and shook his head, "It's alright Maria… How is the baby?"

"She," Maria smiled brightly, "Is doing great! Doctor said due date is around next week sometime."

"Shouldn't you be a bit more focused on why Lovino is in here?" Antonio hissed.

"Oh," Maria giggled, "Silly me. How are you feeling Lovino?"

"Like I got hit with a truck."

Maria laughed again and kissed Lovino's cheek, getting way too close to Lovino's lips in Antonio's opinion. Lovino shrugged her off and pretended to shiver. "Gee, Maria, I'm really cold, could you possibly get the goddamn nurse to turn up the heat?"

Maria nodded and headed out of the room.

"Okay Bastard," Lovino sighed. "Sit."

Antonio did as he was told, sitting in the seat closet to Lovino, he looked up at Lovino with hopeful eyes. He just wanted his Lovi back, he didn't care how he got him at this point, and he just wanted him back. For sure.

"You're leaving her right?" Antonio play groaned. "She is so annoying."

"I'd prefer you to not talk about my future wife like that…" Lovino whispered, for maybe the first time in his life ever.

"Hm?"

"I said," Lovino raised his voice, looking anywhere but Antonio. "I'd prefer you to not talk about my future wife like that."

"No Lovi..."

"What did you truly think was going to happen Antonio? I mean really? I was stupid but after being hit with the car…. I see now that you and me, we just aren't going to work out. Maybe if things were different, maybe if you and I hadn't broken up, then we could get married. But you can't just waltz into my life again and demand marriage from me. I can't." Lovino spoke in a calm voice, not a single curse left his lips in that moment, and it was somewhat scary.

"I just thought-"

"Antonio, let's face it... You thought I'd come running back and beg for forgiveness, well I'm sorry but that's not me. I wasn't going to chase after you because I don't deserve you. I have my life all in order, and I hate to say it but you aren't a part of it Antonio. You are just a bump in the road. I got over you Antonio, you need to get over me now."

Antonio felt numb.

His Lovino would never say this to him. His Lovino would not be so mean, he would curse and swear and say things that may have sounded mean but meant that Lovino loved him too. This wasn't love, this was the mean truth. This wasn't… but it had to be. It was Lovino, Antonio could not deny that.

Antonio stood up, "Good bye."

Antonio shot up with tears in his eyes, "No Lovi no!"

He looked around the dark room and sighed, laying back down. It was all a dream? Everything. Lovino was in Italy that was for sure. But he didn't have a fiancé, he wasn't in the hospital. He was just in Italy, waiting to be saved.

Antonio stood up and got dressed. This time, he was getting his Lovino back.

For sure.

As soon as he put on some pants.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: I'm here for you.

Lovino grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes angrily as he did so, annoyed that he was getting up this early for a stupid wedding. It wasn't even his wedding! Why did he have to go? Oh right, his brother might die if he didn't attend. Stupid potato bastard, taking his sweet and innocent brother and twisting him in ways god wouldn't approve of, although he had been "twisted" as well, but that didn't matter.

Lovino made his bed and walked down stairs in only his underwear. He was glad that Feliciano left early with Ludwig that morning, it meant that Lovino could wait until the last minute to get ready and arrive fashionably late. As usual.

Lovino made himself a cup of coffee and turned on the radio so the house wasn't so fucking quiet. The song was 'She keeps me warm' by Mary Lambert. He frowned and turned the channel,

"Come a little closer,"

Lovino glared at the radio and changed it to the Christmas channel, at least that one wouldn't betray him with a love-

"All I want for Christmas is-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID THING!" Lovino hissed and punched the radio, "Shit! Ow! God-fucking-godmother-from-hell-why-the-fuck!" he screamed out in agony. "I fucking hate you, machine!" he turned the radio off quite forcefully.

His bruised knuckles were soon bandaged.

xXx

The ceremony was quaint. Small and quiet, not many people there but all the bastards but one attended. Lovino's bastard wasn't there for the "I do's". "Figures…" Lovino growled. It was the after party now, everyone was dancing but Lovino. "Nobody likes a sour puss."

"I like a sour puss." A voice laughed airily from behind Lovino.

"Look buddy I hate flirting so back the fu-"

"Lovi baby."

Lovino whirled around to a pair of lips meeting his own. He melted into said lips with ease, kissing back even.

"Y-you…" Lovino breathed against the Spaniard's lips, "I thought… you hated me?"

"How could i?" Antonio smiled, handing Lovino the biggest bouquet of roses. "I know you love roses..." Lovino frowned and looked away, "How do I know if this time you won't leave? Should I even call this love?"  
"Yes," Antonio grinned, "It's Love. It's been love since I first laid eyes on you, it will forever and always be love, Lovino."

Lovino thought back to all the moment in his relationship when he just looked over at Antonio and knew. Knew that it was love. Knew that no matter what he couldn't even imagine being without Antonio he shouldn't ever question if it's love or not.

"So what do you say my little tomato? Shall we, call it love?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and smiled, a big wide and toothy smile.

"I guess Bastard."

Antonio grinned and pulled Lovino out of his seat and kissed him deeply, at that moment they both knew. It was most definitely love.

**THE END!**


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue: warning, male pregnancy**

"Daddy!" a small child giggled as she ran inside happily, "daddy, daddy! Guess what?"

"What?" Antonio giggled along with his baby girl and picked her up. "Did my little bambino draw me a pretty picture?"

"I drew Mama!" She smiled brightly, showing the picture to her father. It was a stick figure of course but it had a little bump on the belly.

"What's that Bambino?" Antonio questioned, looking up at Lovino who watched with a small smile in the kitchen door way.

"Mama's new baby! It's a boy!"

Antonio smiled widely and carried his little girl to the love of his life and kissed Lovino deeply, excitement filling him, "Another bambino!" He squealed excitedly, setting Anna down and picking Lovino up, twirling around in circles. "Oh I love you!"

xXx

Happily the two live with many children. The best part you may ask? On the night of Lovino's death Antonio laid with him, they laid together, talking of all the time they saw Francis and Arthur break up, of how many times Matthew and Gilbert kissed each other on a table at a restaurant, of how many time they fought, how many kids they had, how good their life was.

"Bambino?"

"Yes Toni?"  
"I'm glad this is love."  
"I am too Toni… thanks for the best life I could have asked for."

"No, thank you Lovino… I love you."  
"I love you too…"  
Their last breaths were in sync, smiling as they both drifted off into eternal sleep.

It was always love. It will always be love.


End file.
